Fate:Gamers
by reiku27
Summary: Ever heard of urban legends? 2032 the most legendary online player who are two gamer sibling had just been invited to join the Holy Grail War. Would [ ] remain unbeatable or would they reach dead end?
1. Chapter 1

Level 1:Intro

"_You never be anything in life!" "What a otaku every going to accomplish?" "Your wasting energy just die."_

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!"

In a certain FPS game. Team RvB was being slaughter without any mercy, score 50-0. Battle field:Snowy forest.

"How the fuck is ONE player able to do this?"

A clan of 100 FPS top class player verus the legndary ghost player known as [ ]. No one know who they are. The only thing they know about the player is that they appear in every god damn game there is and always top spot. RPG,Sports,FPS….you get the gest.

ALL OF THEM WERE FREAKING SLAUGHTER.

"Tch 10 second left in the clock." One of the player found the legendary player and aimed his rifle. One well place sniper shot and he good as dead!

"I got you…." The [ ] player avatar turn around and fire two times at the the knee of his attacker and threw a gernade just to finish him off. Fuck

After match…..

"HACKS I TELL YOU HACKKKKSSSS!" One of the player with the online name of LChurch complain after the match lost.

"We're the players using aim bot remember? We thought by defeating [ ] we can make a new name for our self." The player in black armor name TAllison sit down and laugh. "Damn [ ] good as the legend says. You guys think he A. A VERY good AND SMART player B. One of the Haraway officals or…."

"C someone completely useless in normal day life? A NEET?" Player Washington who suggest the third possibility.

The team all laugh. I mean come on. There no one spend THAT much time on video games right?

221B Baker street…..

"AHHHHHH!" The boy behind the monitor stretch his arm and legs and sigh. "My cute little sister mind passing the bottle of sprite on the top fridge?" Introducing Sora. No occupation. A cherry boy. Unpopular. Unable to communicate well. Game freak. Wearing a T-shirt and jeans that gave the impression of being a shut-in with unkempt black hair. Age 18.

"Can't nii. Busy right now." Shiro 10 yeat old. Truant. Didn't have any friends. A bullied child. Anthropophobia. Game freak. One would doubt whether she had a blood relation or not with her brother because she had white hair in contrast to her brother's. Her hair was so long that it flowed down over her face and she wore the school sailor uniform that she never even worn since she transferred schools.

"Oi! I haven't eaten in three day and here you are eating a hamburger while we having an online match?"

"What I was hungry..." The small girl threw her brother some Calorie mate. "Want some nii?"

The boy sighed and took the nasty tasting ration and start chewing.

Well this is the truth about the [ ] it was just a simple combination of there two names. Shiro and Sora.

"...Nii, are you...not going to find a job?"

"-Then why didn't you also go to school, my little sister?"

"..."

"..."

Just like that they ended their conversation and no one spoke on the subject thereafter.

Some time later…..

"Nii seem like there a letter sent for us from a guy name. Twice H Pieceman."

The young boy laugh at that thought. Twice H Pieceman one of the first so call "spiritual hackers" been dead since the 70. There no way they can get a email from a dead guy. But hell the amount of challenge toward [ ] seem to be lacking today so why not? Let humor this little troll.

{Do you want a game that can truly test your skills as gamers? What do you guys think about this world? Is it interesting? Is it a place that can make you guys feel at ease?}

Of course it's not a world they can live at ease. The Harway control everything, resource materials, jobs and who lives and die. The sibling only manage to survive because they skill hackers that know how to take without tripping any radars. Those who are without wealth like the Harways are treated in a life of living hell.

{What if I said I can introduce you to a game where your fates can be change? That if you win this game you can have whatever you want? Any wish.}

A link was sent to them.

{Just click the link and put on your old virtue reality gear. Show me how strong the [ ] pair are. Welcome to the Holy Grail War.}

With a challenge like that and that big of a reward how can the sibling refuse? Even if it might be a trap the sibling haven't played a game like this before.

"Should we really do this nii? This might just be some advertisement." The young girl played with her old VR gear. She feel very nervous for reason she can't understand.

"It be fine. After all [ ] is unbeatable." Sora rub her hair and smile. For the sister who was to logical and can't read people, and the brother who was to good at reading people but not very smart this was a nice change of pace for them.

The sibling put on the gear and click the link.

_Deep inside moon cell_

_The sleeping servant open it's eyes. Finally a master that can truly make this battle royal of 128 interesting. The servant felt something new in this war compare to the last few ones. _"_I be waiting my dear masters."_

_This was is going to be VERY interesting._

**SAM here introducing a Cross over between light novel series No Game No life and Fate Extra. Fate/Gamers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Level 2:Servants

_The moon cell the great observer of humanity was….._

_BORED. I know it's impossible right? The grail blame the last winner of the Holy Grail war a __bastard by the __name Emiya uploading a virus inside of the moon cell. Instead of destroying the moon cell, the moon cell start having "emotions."_

_For a AI that set up to observe humanity by setting up a virtue high school, making fancy ass battle stages so 127 player can kill them self and spend god knows how long making calculating for every possible scenario in this war. Feeling anything but cold hard reasoning was impossible. But the moon cell the GREAT computer program…._

_Was bored._

_The moon cell is now so sick of getting the __s__ame data over and over and over again. Sure it was nice seeing a change of pace when one or two glitch in the system pop out. But always the same soapy drama, same tear jerking death, same drama and even same BLOODY HEROS! The moon cell program seen the same war so many times it have to delete a ocean full of virus call "Boredom" every cycle. But when a new cycle start the damn things always come back._

_So the moon cell decide to mix things up this time. Hell why not just go along with this insanity for once? A good chance to kill this "boredom" and also to test something new out. There was this archive of info call anime and manga that it never open. Hell the fanfiction section seem intersting also..._

**Base in middle east**** VR room****…..**

Rin Thosaka can not believe her bad luck. She was already been chasing half way around the world by Harway assassin before she can even ENTER moon cell for the holy grail war. Once she enter the stupid machine can't even get her avatar hair color right due to some odd glitch and got black instead of blonde. She got sneak attack by a fraking effigy. On top of that instead of a reliable looking servant that can help her beat the Harways, get the Holy Grail and even earn her red head leaders praise.

She got a little albino girl with red eye that wearing a pink magical girl outfit. She remembers sure as hell that there were no heros of the past in a skimpy embarrassing magical girl costume. What had she gone to piss Akasha off this much?

"Are you my master….?" The girl seem nervous around her for some reason. Hell leader san always say she look like the devil whenever she angry. Breathe Thosaka breath. She can't fail her leader when she put his faith on her. The freedom of mankind at stake.

"Yes Caster I presume?" The girl nod. "My name is Rin Thosaka. Let win this Holy Grail war together." She tried her best ojou smile she can muster up but that only seem to scare the poor servant more. It almost seem like the servant know her before….

Nay….This is probably just going to be a LONG and painfully BLOODY war isn't it?

Harway House VR room…

Instead of summoning the Assassin known as Li Shun Wen.

Julius summon a Asian man that look around early twenty wearing a certain strange mask and a black coat. In his hand he is holding some kind of strange dagger. He give off the aura of a very deadly assassin and if Julius eye were not playing tricks on him some form of electricity seem to surround him.

"Are you my master?" Julius only simply nod. "Can the Holy Grail grant any wishes?" Julius nod again.

Then the servant dagger shot out on the branch that was next to Julius and the sound of choking can be heard. One of the diehard oppose of Harway was dispatch just like that.

"I think I proven my worth as a servant of the assassin class. I hope you can prove yours to master."

The man simply retract his blade and walk away.

How funny. He might have not have gotten Li Shun Wen. But Julius think he just got the perfect servant for his job to help Leo achieve the Holy Grail.

"Let go kill our self to victory. For Leo. "

Atlas VR room…..

"Professor…" Rani VIII one of the earth last few homunculus look at her purple hair professor with worry. She shouldn't be doing this anymore. She should be spending more time resting. Rani fully believe she should go instead but her professor sprung out of her bed once she heard what was going on around the world.

"Relax, Rani. What did I told you about trying to act more human? You are my pride and joy after all."

Sialim Eltnam Re-Altlasia one of the last alchemist in this grey and boring world adjust her tie and smile at her creation. It is truth the logical thing should be sit behind and let her creation do the work but…..

"I mean reports of strange servants have been floating around the net. Something new had happen in Moon Cell that had never happen in the past x years. My inner scientist tell me I have to go and see it for myself before I died." Her possibility of surviving this war? Less than zero. But hell if she give a damn about other opinion she wouldn't be where she is today. After all she still have a dream to fulfill.

"You follow me to the end right berserker?" she weakly smile as she try her best to talk to the black gi warrior that have about much emotion as the rocks she transmute.

"…..I only seek to become stronger though combat. I do not care for your Grail or wish. I WILL PROVE TO ALL THAT MY FIST ARE UNEQUAL!" sheesh Sialim can't help but laugh. If her servant already this colorful she hate to see what the others contestant be like.

Moon cell

_Data registering..._

_Two human had enter Tsukumihara academy….._

_Registering the two new mas…..OVER RIDE_

_Logic error….OVER RIDE_

_Human Shiro and Sora are deleted from the data base . _

_Welcome [ ] as the 128 masters of the Holy Grail war._

_The two of you would be sharing same servant and command seal._

_If one master killed in combat the other will fall also._

_Now searching Archive for compatible servant…_

_Search complete and may Fate be with you…_

**Sup fellas SAM here. I mean you guys notice like the rest of the thousands of writer out there i had rip another page from good old TIM aka The Infamous Man book no? Call me unorginal but TIM had a way of wording it that makes shit sound right and make sense. Anyway...can you fellas guess who are the first three servants that were summon already? Some of you might but others? Maybe not. Leave a review so this rookie can improve and see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Level 3: Tsukumihara Academy

Sora woken up on a desk in a strange class room and his first thought is dread , panic and getting the hell out of here. For the first time in god knows how long he in a bloody room full of SUNLIGHT! But that not the most disturbing part ….

No it's not because he wearing a brown dreadful looking school uniform.

No it's not because he in a class room for the first time in 5 years.

And the stare from the students was NOT the reason he wanna run away.

He want to run the hell away because he can't see Shiro anywhere and don't have a single game system on him. He can live with the fact that he in some game called the Holy Grail War for some reason that in a school. But not knowing where his sister is AND not able to secure a game system is a BIG nono for Sora. [ ] only invincible when the two are together. Alone by themselves? They useless social rejects. Both have BAD case of anthropophobia.

"Useless…useless…..USELESS!" Sora dash out the class room before the brown hair teacher that for some reason trip on basic steps can give her intro. He has to find Shiro one way or another. Knowing Shiro where can she be at?

Library? She never stay there more than half an hour due to how fast she reads and remember. Sora ran over to the library. Nope not there. Where else can she be? She don't go to places that have many people due to the fact the two of them have problems dealing with…people.

"If you're looking for someone I just say a white hair little girl running into the nurse office." As he run around like a madman trying to find his sister. A light red hair girl that happen to pass by him saw the desperate look in his eyes and gave him the info he need. Before he can thank her in his own awkward way she was gone. Sora noted that when he not busy trying to find his sister he really should ask that cute girl for her name… No matter Shiro first.

"The creator of this game must have had a sick sense of humor dropping us here…." As Sora rush into the nurse office he saw there his little sister on the corner of the room crying. God he feel horrible for leaving her alone for god knows how long.

"Nii….." she wipe her tears when she saw Sora and jump into his chest.

"Don't worry. Your brother always come back for you….. and you can come out now. Whoever you are."

A priest with the eye of a dead man walking came out from behind the curtains. "Impressive young masters. Not many can sense me"

Sora change his face from the worry brother to the unlikable smart ass in a instant. "Please. Any normal stupid human being can sense that disgusting look of happiness you shot toward my sister when she was crying her eyes out you sick bastard. You enjoy suffering don't you?" Sora put his hand on his forehead and laugh. "I suppose you're a NPC no? If you're a master you would have struck down my sister with no mercy right?" Sora show his hand and there on his right hand there is a ink tattoo he notice when he wake up in the class. On Shiro left hand there were two of these odd looking tattoos also. Sora only know that these damn tattoo thing is a way of marking them for something. But for what?

"It's a proof that we are "masters" in this holy grail war right nii….?" Shiro tone change from the crying loli back to her usual cold self when around strangers.

"Ahahahahaha! You two certainly don't look like lost lambs. It seem like the will of moon cell have something to plan for all you masters! " Kirei laugh it seem like he found in odd sense of joy. God this man twisted as hell."Let me explain to you what the Holy Grail war is about."

One cut scene later….

"So we have to kill at least 7 masters in order to get the Grail?" The man known as Father Kirei nod. "But we don't have a servant yet. Where are we suppose to get one?" Sora like the fact that despite this being a war that actually have people killed it still used the system of a video game. This make thing MUCH easier for Shiro and Sora to understand.

Kirei throw the sibling both a device. "These are your new student that have from your servant info to your enemy matrix. Your first mission is to pass the entrance exam that on the second floor to get your servant. Be warn, not many make it out of entrance exam."

The sibling make it out of the nurse office and head toward there test site that for some reason is in a janitors locker.

"So we're suppose to choose one of these and continue on?" Sora look at the room full of wooden man. One of these things is going to become there servant the moment they pass these test should choose wisely.

"Nii….I like…that one." Shiro tug in Sora sleeves and point toward one that sitting in the corner.

"They all look the same. But shouldn't hurt." Sora touch the figure and it follow Sora movement.

"Let's clear stage one shall we?" The two sibling smile and walk in.

The tutorial stage was to easy. Once Sora got the hang of the key board control and the enemies attack pattern. Shiro destroy the orb shape enemies with ease. "I suppose I can't expect much from the tutorial stage." Sora sighed as he open the box that contain a recovery crystal. "Nii….we almost there." As the two enter a sphere at the end of the arrive and see a floor full of dead body and fallen effigy.

"Seem like the crazy priest wasn't joking when he said not a lot pass this test." Sora was scare of course. But he also happy as fuck right now. What kind of boss fight is waiting for them?

"Nii look…." Just then one of the damn effigy rise from the floor and rush toward Sora. Is this the final test? Sheesh. He was expecting some fire breathing dragon.

"Guard." The effigy respond to Shiro command and block the hand of the effigy from piercing Sora. "Atta…." Sora put his hand on his sister shoulder. "No go with break. Being the final boss for tutorial stage they not going to go with usual pattern. Plus attacks right after guard so predictable. " Shiro nod and follow her brother instruction. The damn thing was harder than the last few enemies they face. But thank god they had at least one HP recovery items that save them. They watch as there effigy land the last strike knocking it's enemy head off.

"What did I tell you? [ ] unbeatable." As Sora got close and touch the body of the enemy and confirm it to be dead he smile back to his sister.

"Nii!" before Sora notice he was slash on the back by the headless effigy. Sora falls with blood seeping out.

_Damn to die in such a cliché way….I'm still a virgin damn it…_

Sora watch as the damn thing get closer and closer to his sister. Her sister lay there paralyze staring at him. Damn he might have been a worthless human being. But he can't leave his sister alone when he promise that he always stay by her side.

"Great gaming god and anything that out there please give me power." The useless only good at reading people Sora struggle to stand." I can't leave my sister to die so please if it take for me to sell my soul…." A pulse can be hear around the room.

"SAVE HER!"

Then the sound of glass breaking can be heard and a blonde woman with braid and armor came out.

"Are you my maître?"

**SAM here lads. Yet another chap was finish today. In a battle Shiro be the commander of the army capble beating her foes with impressive thinking while Sora this willy tactian that use lie and reading enemy pattern to win. I hope i stay true to there character like how they were potray in the light novels. Now kids. Pop quiz. Servant ? said master in what lauguage? Like always leave a review if you think there part i can improve on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Level 4:Saber

"Yes. " the wounded Sora smile weakly. God she a cute girl. So that his servant huh? Having a cute girl like that fighting for him might not be so bad. Purple eyes and a hourglass figure in really tight clothing. Shit if he wasn't feeling so weak right now he would have jump her and grab a hand full of her boobs.

"I take it that they're a threat to you and your sister maître?" Sora weakly nodded. The girl give her a reassuring smile and draw out a sword and a flag pole. "My name is Saber master.I take care of this." With one wave of her hand, "Guérir!" the wound on Sora back heal. Sora quickly got up and rush toward Shiro while Saber deal with the enemy.

"Nii…i…."

Sora only rub her head and give one of his classic shit eating grin. "Come on [ ] is not allow defeat no? What kind of gamer legend would we be if we can't even pass stage one?... Let end this damn stage one already. Make me proud little sister." Shiro gave her brother a brave nod. [ ] back in the game.

"Now let see….." Sora pull up the menu screen and see the servant name change from Effigy to Saber. "Let see your skills…." For some reason all her skills are only stat boost right now and they all in French. A hint to who she is?...In other news it's amazing the headless effigy can stand toe to toe with Saber for this long but…" Shiro guide Saber to break the effigy defense. Don't you find it's odd that the damn thing can stand against Saber for this long? The thing can only defend right now due to the overwhelming odd in power." With a nod Shiro use one of Saber skills.

"Charger!"

With a wave of the flag Saber had a small red glow around her and start breaking though the effigy defense like it's butter. A effigy try it's best to defend but Saber sword slip though his defense countless time and the battle end with a decisive beheading from Saber.

"Seem like you pass…barely though." A voice of a kid can be heard.

"Behold this servant before you is a legendary soul..blah blah blah…you have to kill at least 7 other servants to reach the Holy Grail…Blah blah blah…oh and if you win you can have whatever wish you want. Revive the dead, Forever wealthy, Status, Fame and all that shit. Don't worry the Grail not fucking corrupted. Hell I be interest to see the ones who got wishes to shape the world into something completely new. I mean the fucked up future kind of fun. But all this mopy shit is seriously OLD you know? GG have fun killing each other."

"Never know …a computer system that talk more than…Nii when he depress about being a cherry boy…nii?" Sora wound might be heal but he still suffering from poor stamina from all the running and the mental drain from predicting the effigy next moves. Sora slowly fall face first into the floor. Fuck he was worry as fuck when he couldn't found Shiro. Now that he found her and got stage one completely finish. He just want to sit back and spend some quality time doing things like playing video games and watch his collection of anime. He just spend a life time worth of adrenaline in one day.

He not doing this shit again.

Sialim side….

Entrance exam as the Grail system called it was easy as hell. At least 50 effigy lay broken in down in Berserker feet. It was a curb stomp battle. Without any command or help from Sialim, Beserker took all 50 on at the same time and won without even losing 1/10 of his HP.

"Is there NO capable fighter here!?" Huh that odd. A normal berserker wouldn't even be able to speak properly. Sialim check Berserker stats. Instead of the classic mad enhancement that most have. Her berserker got a skilled call Warrior pride that disable mad enhancement unless he find a enemy worthy of his time. Seem like Berserker when he was alive was one of those blood knight that REALLY enjoy a good fight. Those prayer beads on his neck probably gotten from a killed victim or before he turn into this rage fill warrior.

Seem like Berserker looking around sensing something wrong in the air. Before she even bother asking why. Berserker got to close range of her and fire a fire ball that force the person that was about to garrote her to death back.

"Assassin?! How the hell can he get into…." Out walks a familiar man that in total black.

"Julius Harway. …" Seem like old black scorpion been using hacking tool to kill the many of the fighters before they can even start. He holding a sever hand from one of the master he killed.

"Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia. You're a major threat to Leo path to the Holy Grail I will eliminate you now." Julius mask servant knife shoot out and aim straight for Sialim throat. But Berserker caught the knife with his bare hand. "Despite the fact you look like nothing more than a weakling . You hide murderous intent servant of shadow! ENTERTAIN ME! RELASE THAT KILL INTENT AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU MAKE OF!" Berserker use one hand to yank Assassin over. Assassin grab another knife in mid air and the two exchange first blows. Assassin knee down. Seem like Berserker broke a rib at least in the last exchange.

But Berserker not unscathed also. Knife wound appear on his arm but that just made the servant much happier.

"3 minute before the system suspend all battles. Can you last for 3 minutes?!" Beserker fire a purple fire ball. While Sialim and Julius face off using Code cast from the side.

? side…..

The boy laying down on the floor refuse to give up. Even if he have no tomorrow. Even if he don't know why he should bother. He CAN'T DIE HERE.

"My name is Hakuno Kisinami! I will not fall!" Even if he hurt he let out a scream as blood continue to com out.

"Seem like this one no ready to meet his maker yet. I like a master with some spine." A blonde woman in a ponytail and a suit of knight armor pop out the glass. Her Green eye scream of bloodlust and cruelty.

"Are you my master little man?" she look at Hakuno with a smirk.

_128 fighter remain..._

**SAM here again! Blonde, speak french, quality for Saber class. Any Nasuverse fan would have figure out who the hell team [ ] summon by this time already. In extra Julius was shown to be able to bypass certain firewalls in the Moon cell. Is he able to sneak into the trial rounds? Maybe not. But we never know the extent of how powerful can the Harways be right? Other than a couple of more hint for those who havn't figure Sialim beserker. The intro finish. Oh and which one of the Saber clones did you think our Fate/Extra MC summon? Like always leave a review so i can improve. **


	5. Chapter 5

Level 5: Leveling up

Sialim side…

"METSU!"

Assassin and berserker both back off after landing there last strike. Both were wounded severely from their 3 minute fight.

"You do not utilize any kind of chi and yet your body holds the power of electricity. It's some strange power like that of a psychic no? Plus you hide your emotions well." From trading blows with the mask servant Berserker had found his foe speed is that equal to his years of training. But while his strength is lacking he make it up by using every tool in his arsenal to match Berserker blow to blow. Something is holding his mask foe back from using full power.

"Satsui no Hadao. The fist of killing intent right? I thought I was only a legend in the underworld." Assassin fought many enemy that are physically more power than him when he was alive. But Berserker fought with the power of a madman yet is calm and collective like a sage and didn't give in to his rage. What a truly fearsome enemy. Assassin could tell he not pulling his 100% also.

"Assassin we're retreating." Julius got a good measure of the last Alchemist and her servant power and prepare to retreat before the Moon cell found out about his illegal hacking. Sialim don't seem like she wish to pursue in combat also. She still haven't go full power like him.

"Before you go Julius. I have a question for you." Sialim adjust her glasses. She know about how powerful the Harways are and seen the crown prince in public and frankly? She not impress. The Harways were just like the other ignorant slime who look down on her because she not from a famous magi family. Not like what branch family you are matters anymore since magic is dead and everyone use spiritual hacking these days.

"Would a king that never tastes failure be able to lead humanity?"

Julius didn't say a word but the small slight expression change in that man face is enough of a answer for her.

"Next time we meet Julius I will kill you. There no way I'm handing the fate of mankind and the world to some stupid brat who don't even have a dream of his owns." Sialim decide silently that no matter what happen she stop the Harways.

Infirmary….

Sora woke up to the sight of a beautiful blonde and his little sister right next to him on bed.

"Are you okay maître?" The blonde look at her with worry eyes. Honestly Sora almost touch. There no female other than Shiro who ever show him any true concern. They sometime say they pity him that they been abandon by their parents. But honestly? He can see the fake pity clear as day. But judging from her expression she does care about his well being to some degree.

"So you are our servant right Saber? You do whatever we said right?" Seem like Shiro still asleep. Sheesh, what time is this exactly? They might be in virtue reality but there biological clock is telling them to go to sleep now.

"I am your sword maître I will die for you if needed."

"…..So can I squeeze your boobs?" the servant face instantly reddens and covers her breast. Hey! What kind of response did you expect from a 18 year old virgin?

"Seem like Shiro sama was right… maître Sora BAKA!" She got up and poke Sora right in the eye.

"I thought you were suppose to protect me!" Sora rub his eye from pain. First impression? He screw it up again. He disgust yet another pretty girl like always.

"Know…nii try something R-18 if he knew about it…Order Saber….to defend herself if nii try H stuff…" and there Shiro who awake and rub her eyes.

"Dang it Shiro!" He cannot believe his own sister just cock block him from feeling his first set of female boobs!

"Anyway." Saber clear her throat. God she feel like she the only sane woman in this group. Just like when she was alive she had to lead a army of buffon against a impossible to fight army.

"We should get our room keys and head for training in the dungeons maître. " The two nod in agreement if the whole Grail system work like a RPG than leveling up a must. A lot of hours of grinding must be done.

Hakuno Side….

"So Saber are tell me something about you when you were alive like fathe…."

Soon as Hakuno said those words he regret it. Saber knee him in the guts and walk off again.

Shit the girl been angry at him ever since he ask is she really a girl under the armor. The voice said every hero had problems when they were alive so which legend contain a European knight with sever daddy complex?

"Tch. Master only by the restraint of the holy grail war that I didn't kill your weak self. Next time if you question me about my sex or my past I will…." Saber seems to have spotted a trio walking into the dungeon to train and scream "FATHER!" and leaving Hakuno in the dust.

"What have I done pre memory lost to deserve this?"

Rin side…..

"Saber card INSTALL!" Castor change form into that similar to a Saber and wipe her enemies out. Rin can't but be help a bit impress, Despite the fact she look weak, Castor seem to be able to access to all seven powers of the servant system. She no classic historical hero. Her way of spell casting a proof. so how can there be a magi that have this much power yet there no record of her?

"Who are you Castor? I study history before and there never been a record of any hero that can access to your kind of magic." Exactly what drove Castor to become a hero using this power? She look just like a 10 year old kid but something must have drove her to become what she is.

"Eh….What can I say without spilling to much beans?" She awkwardly smile like a normal teenager. How the hell those Rin even know how a normal teenager smile? Movies from her leader and being chase around half her life trying to fight for the freedom of people who are to blind to see the truth. She see it in the face of her comrade that were idealist becoming grimm realist in this crap sack world of no mana.

"I was born from a normal family, I had a loving brother and mother. I came across the whole magical girl thing one day in accident. Next thing I know I was thrown into this world of magic and card capturing with my friend Miyu…." The moment she said that name Castor eye seem far distance away. Is this Miyu someone she failed to save?

"We got five people coming in right now." Castor eye shot up and Rin suddenly heard the sound of explosion.

[ ] side….

"What the hell!?" Sora while carrying Shiro on his back duck from the sword strike from the enemy Saber that scream "FATHER!" at the top of her lungs. He really should have check his horoscope before getting out there private room. Screw that he shouldn't have got out the room at all!

"SHIRO!"

"Here…" Shiro type in a command for a skill. Saber wave her flag and she buff up her defense for enemy Saber attack.

"Garde!"

The two Saber sword hit each other in the same time and back off. Enemy saber looking a bit pale.

"Here…." Shiro threw in a heal crystal toward [ ] Saber while the other Saber master did the same.

"Father do you not remember me? It's you son I have return!" Her pupil a bit dilated. She might not be that sane…..but that not the point

Shiro and Sora look at Saber with a strange look.

"There must be a misunderstanding! I am a woman and I never gotten married!" Saber draw her sword and defend.

"Saber draw back! You don't want to suffer the system punishment before our first match right?" Hakuno sighed. There had to be some way to convince his blood thirsty servant. Surprisingly? It work. His servant back off before the three minute time limit.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm Hakun…." Before he can even finish the trio already ran deep into the dungeon.

"I just don't have any luck with people today do I? First the angry fema..." Saber chop him in the back of his head and Hakuno decide it's best it he don't continue any further today in the dungeon.

Deep inside Moon cell…..

_Twice H Pieceman observe the new contestant with interest. Soon a worthy foe should be able to reach the Grail and grant his….._

_Why is there a white hair little boy here?_

"_The Grail war still only at week one. Who are you?"_

_The boy flash him a smile. Twice haven't feel this much fear ever since his first Grail war, Everything about this boy scream he beyond a mere master._

"_Saver!" the one who truly reach enlightenment appear right beside Pieceman,_

"_It was interesting seeing how you play with my toys Pieceman. But it's time for me to take it back. My name is TET the abnormal AI with the will of the new Grail that bored. Twice it's time for you to step down." The boy with one wave of his hand summon a servant with white hair and no iris._

_The servant look piss as fuck._

"_Avenger? Sic them." The servant rush the all mighty savior with a wrathful roar._

_The most peaceful god of all time didn't stand a fucking chance Pieceman fall and return as NPC once again._

_TET smile and look at the moon in the sky and smile._

_"Let see if you can reach the top and fight god [ ]."_

**SAM here again. First thing first. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! The more you review the more i know about my flaws and can improve on it. I already try correcting my grammer while skill in making a long story still need some help...Oh Pieceman kun? Yeah he good as dead. TET is the new game master now. I'm just not that interst in writing Pieceman kun. TET kun the kami sama from No Game No Life. Go pay the series a vist. For Saber the eye poking thing a joke from fate series.(No she not Arthur chan.) Oh and the servant status only be revel when the said servsnt died in combat. So yeah be patience a review please and tell me what i can improve on. **


	6. Chapter 6

Level 6: Round one

_The girl dream of the day she was burn at the stake again as a witch. The people she wished to protect screaming insult at her. She always know the minute she take up arms to defend her country this would have been her fate. Would life have been simpler is she just turn away and remain as a simple farm girl? Yet she doesn't regret the life she saves by taking up her arms and fighting. _

"_Dear lord, I give my body to thee."_

_Her last moment wasn't spent cursing her fate or regretting the choices that make her into what she is today._

_Her last moment was at one with her lord._

[ ]….

Saber woke up and saw her masters Shiro and Sora still playing strange little mirrors with buttons call "video games" that they got from returning the wooden sword they found in the dungeon back to a certain NPC. While behind them there a white board with the words "Historical servants" and the term "New Servants". Seem like her masters spent some time analyzing what they learn to day before playing.

"Maître it's late in night shouldn't you to be going to slee…." Honestly Saber was surprise that her master can stay up this late at night.

"Come on Shiro just give up! Admit defeat!" Sora one of the two master the Grail grant Saber was this person who lack any sort of combat training. He perverted and yet a master tactian able to read the enemies action and use effective plans to win in almost any dire situations. Personally Saber think she can turn her master to a useful person with some hard work. She has to help him get past his low stamina and motivation part….

"...Nii, is the one...hurry up and, give up." Shiro other master with two command seal. Little emotion and only seem to open up around Sora. Shiro is like the commander of the army. Able to analyze problem with cool head and think of 20 counter. Able to find weakness in a enemy no matter how small it is. Unlike her brother who good at reading people and predicting enemies movement, Shiro this machine like person that know what the best and fastest way to crush their enemies.

"Dang!" Sora sighed and take out another potato chip. He seem to have notice saber was awake.

"Saber chan pass me the soda." Sora point toward the sprite that next to her.

"I like what nii having…." Shiro stretch her legs and then go back to there game.

"Okay…..how many games have you two play already?" Saber put order above a lot of things in her life. But she still worry about her master who staying up so late.

"1200 round of Mario carts already. 400 win, 400 lose 400 ties. " The sibling said in union in such matter of fact tone.

The normally cool headed Saber felt a sense of astonishment and weary. Her master without a doubt are…

"Problem children…." Saber sigh and pass her master there drink. She pray to her lord that her master have enough energy for tomorrow when the board name there foe.

Hakuno side….

"I don't think it's possible for the girl we meet today to be your father." After getting some level up for Saber. Hakuno retire back to his room tired. God he finally meet a fellow master and yet he screw up his first impression. Can't blame them though. Saber didn't exactly help boost his image as a normal friendly master.

"It's not possible. I'm not wrong! Blonde hair and the same noble aura! I know my guts are not wrong!" Saber had been extra moody after training. Sheesh just what legend did Saber came from?

"Tomorrow we be going to see our enemy for round one. Get some sleep Saber." Although Hakuno feel uncomfortable about the concept of killing another human being. He doesn't want to die yet before knowing who he is. Did he had a family? Did he maybe even have a girl friend? He keeps moving till he reach the truth with his own two hand. Even if he had to step over the corpse of many to do it.

Sialim side…..

"So Berserker possibility that you give me your true name?" Sialim is still working on new formal wear to make for tomorrow announcement. Should she go with the strength up or the magic up formal wears? She seen Berserker threw fire balls like it's nothing. But Berserker power is nothing to sneeze at also. Choices.

"A true warrior only gives his name to the people who he deem worthy of knowing it." Berserker expression remains unchanged as he broke yet another sandbag they earn today from a side quest with ease. For him, the only reason he in this tournament is to test is skill against all these other fighters. He got his wish for a fight to the death with a worthy foe when he was alive. His only desire now to prove to all these new servants with there different style who the supreme master of the fist.

"Your so cold." Sialim snicker. Unlike the bastard's colleague that look down on her for odd behavior and still making the outdated homunculus. She senses that Berserker is pure in a sense that he only desire to test his skill to the next level. Lust? Not interest? Wrath? Channel it in his fighting. Berserker is so…

"You have quite the simple life no? No big ambition no needs to worry about your place in society. No family no friends. For you life is about fighting and nothing else no? You find a worthy foe, you beat them to the inch of there life and move on to the next one. So people can consider you evil but you probably think yourself as beyond good and evil right?" Berserker might be more alike with her than she thought. After her sister died in a young age. Sialim only devoted her self to the next big project there is. Hardly give a shit about what her fellow researcher says. She never considers her self justice or evil. She turn a blind eye to the cry of help from the weak but she also not like the bastard Harway who only desire to crush anyone they can't control.

Berserker said nothing as he continues to pummel the sand bag with inhuman force. Sialim have to take a look at who her servant is tomorrow when the library opens. She want to know more about this servant of hers.

Next day….

"Maître….!" Saber try her best to wake her two-master that been pulling all nighter playing games.

"We haven't sleep for five days….." Sora refuse to budge as Saber try her best to pull him by his collar.

"I miss….my old cloth….Hate the new school…uniform" Shiro hugging her pillow with a grumpy expression on her face.

"What should I do?" Saber had to think fast. What can she…..

"Master Sora if you can win round one I have a surprise for you." Saber have to gamble. She know Sora a expert a master with lies. Would it work?

Sora open one eye and stare at Saber for a good minute. "Is it fan service related?" Shiro seem to turn to Saber also with her head nod.

Saber have no clue what this "fan service" mean but is that what take for to get her master out of bed then she do it.

"You have my word."

Julius side…

Julius awake extra early and train himself again, again and again. For an assassin dull sense can lead to their death and most of the servants and master are still asleep during this time. It gives him a chance to look for any weak spot in the moon cell system.

After some work out Julius head to the cafeteria for a quick bite and saw…..

Assassin in the lunch table with a mountain of food. Julius eye brow raise up by half in inch, assassin eating that normally around five times a normal person eats. Julius can't help but be a slight amaze. In his line of work he killed target of all size and age before. Yet assassin doesn't look he slow down at all by all that calorie and can eat more.

"I be going to survey the school then. The master going to wake up." As Assassin stoically thumb up and jog pass him. He got a new message on his master ID.

"The total was 10,000 ppt please" The only expression on the normally stoic Julius is just in eye brow twitch.

He going to have a talk with Assassin after this.

[ ]…..

Sora yawn again as he walk toward the info board that suppose to display there next servant. God, he been so close to breaking the 3526744 round matches. Which consist of, 1170080 wins, 1170080 losses, 1186584 draws match.

"Nii….Piggy back ride?" Shiro put her hand up with the most adorable look.

"You know you nii back still hurting from all the running from yesterday." Sora seen Shiro puppy dog eye so many times since they were kids. It have almost no affect on him now.

Sora take out his PSP and was just about to play Tetris when he spotted the red hair girl that help him a couple days back.

"Hey princess. Thanks for the tip couple days back."

The girl turn around and smile at him "No problem. You look like someone who was about to lose their mind trying to find the person dearest to you. I just happen to find your…" She look at Shiro with a kind smile.

"Little sister…" Shiro clutch Sora shirt 20% tighter. Still nervous huh?

"I see." The girl smile and wave at Shiro. "I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Stephanie Dora let hope we can meet each other at the finale." She bow and left.

"Naïve."

"Hopelessly stupid….."

"Maître! Don't be so rude!" Saber can't help but gave a retort in that one.

"What everything about her scream "Naïve" idiot. She obviously a shelter noble that haven't seen a lot. Notice how perfect she looks without any make up? Look at her hands and the way she dress. Does she look anything like a commoner?"Sora can't help it. He just THAT good when it comes to observation.

"Want…to …..tease her….a bit." Shiro gave a small S type smile.

"Well. Let see who are first round enemy is!" Saber drag the two and take a look at there round one foe.

[ ] VS Cornelius Alma

**First Chimeric Lunar Sea**

"So this is the oriental monkey I be facing round one? You two look like society trash!" A blonde girl walk toward the two with a magician get up. She smell of ignorant and high class twit. She laugh cruelly at the two. "Crushing you two deject be easy."

As the girl walk away. Team [ ] made a silent promise, Saber back off a bit.

"We're going to teach this brat not to look down on us."

They going to teach her a lesson she never forget.

Hakuno side…..

Hakuno Kishinami VS Shinji Matou

**First Chimeric Lunar Sea**

"So my first round enemy is Shinji?" Hakuno despite not liking the seaweed head for acting like a 8 year old all the time feel a bit uncomfortable. He is his friend…

"So YOU made it to Round 1? AHAHAHAHAHA! This win is going to be easy! It be easy if you just give up right now! There NO way you could beat me!" and speaking of the devil…

Saber instantly pop up beside Hakuno. That pure rage, Hakuno feel that if Saber can she would tear Shinji a new one right then and there. Frankly Hakuno would watch.

"Can I kill him?" Hakuno appreciate Saber enthusiasm but Shinji was his friend…..

When had Shinji been a friend to him again? He spends time belittling him, saying that he always better than everyone. How he even got girls to talk to him is a unexplained mystery to this day for Hakuno. Shinji act like a little brat all the time Hakuno know him. If it was a 8 year old brat he might be more acceptance but Shinji a teen for cry out loud.

"Not yet." Hakuno push Saber back.

He going to teach Shinji a lesson on not to look down on your enemy. A lesson in reality.

**SAM here again fellas! Did i had to get the bastard that no one feel sorry for if killed in round one? Yes. I do respect tradition after all. Cornelius Alma? Just find the image Cornelius Alba genderbend. WHAT? Fate/Extra use a lot of orginal generation masters. I'm not TIM i can't word shit the way that make it magical. I just try my best to entertain. Now...**

**Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Level 7: Assassin

"Heal crystal?'

"Check..."

"Escape crystal?"

"Check..."

While the siblings were busy packing up for today trip in the dungeon to get the trigger key. Saber sat there and enjoy a good book she manage to loan from the library. As a heroic spirit she those want to try out some of the new pleasure in this day in age that called "light novel." She picked a book. It was about the story of the boy path to manhood and a strange power call "Spiral energy." She was just getting to the awesome part when...

"Kamina died in the next chap." Sora glance over her shoulder . He said it with such dull emotion like it's a matter of fact.

"Impossible! This Kamina character is a great leader that lead his men to greatness! How can he die..." Great characters like that survive to the end right?

_Couple pages later..._

"Impossible!" Saber can't believe it! The author just kill off the main character in such tragic manner!

"Every Hero have to go though a journey. Some character are just to awesome to live. A good game start it's character from level 1 and the journey you take is what make it fun." Sora stretch his bag as he open the door from there room.

"Master is everything here only just a game to you? Do you think this war where people die is just like another one of those video games you play?" Saber been observing her master for some time now. Sora seem to treat everything as just a game and never seem serious at all even when the threat of death. Can she put her trust in such a master?

"It's much funnier for life this way don't you agree? I mean real life is a shitty game. You gain to much, they punish you. You lose to much, they punish you. But in this world there only one simple fact..." The boy creak into a smile

"Win! Win no matter what it takes! If you lose than death is the only answer! Give your hundred percent! "It's to much!" "I can't do it!" is not a answer! It's a simple do or die! For us gamer sibling it's a perfect world! We work best on games like this! For us it's NO GAME NO LIFE!" Sora give a smile with such cockiness that Saber impress.

Saber have to admit that Sora look liked a proper leader there for a second. She feel confident Sora and Shiro can lead her to victory.

"Nii...You got that speech from online didn't you?" Shiro glomp Sora and whisper the truth to her brother.

"Step one in managing your army. Make sure the moral never go to low. Saber been doubting us a lot from seeing how much we slack off. I guess it's time to show her that she in the hands of a capable master."

_Stephine side..._

_"_Archer!" She sigh as she try to catch up with her servant. Why is she assign with such troublesome servant?

"Master. Don't tell me this little run is enough to tire you. Want me to carry you like a princess?" Archer flash her a sardonic smile. Brown skin, White Hair and red coat. Not exactly the knight in shinning armor Steph had in mind .But Archer had proven himself to be able to dispatch threat with ease.

"You promise you tell me your name today.." Steph try summoning something like King Arthur or Gawainn. Instead she got a snarky brown skin servant that "forgot" his name.

"Master sometime the less you...RHO AIAS!" A pink flower like shield was use to block the beam attack that came at them from behind. Judging from the attack it was a rank A blast. If Archer wasn't quick enough.

"Stephine Dora. I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU FOR INJURING MY LEADER!" From the smokes a young tsundere girl in twin tail walk out with a albino girl that in a magical girl outfit. She look at Steph with pure malice.

"Rin Thosaka. I hate the Harway as much as you do. But some of the people that force to work under the Harway innocent! You and your group targeted everything that control by the Harways! I don't hate you. BUT i have to reach the Holy grail!" With a determine look she wave her hand and Archer drew his bow.

"All you bastards that working for the Harway are all the same! You noble speak like you understand the pain of the people when you do nothing but look in a high place! My leader wouldn't be half blind if it weren't for your family intervention!" Rin caster change into a blue leotard like outfit with a red spear. "Kill her!"

"But..." Castor hesitated. The servant facing her look to similar to someone she know to be just a mistake.

"Servant of the wand." Archer lower his voice in a gentle manner. "Whoever you think i am. I am not the person you know. Your only duty right now is to protect you master."

Castor slap her self in the face. Archer right. They are heroic spirits that been summon from different time and if the person in front of her look like her brother he not.

Castor change back into her original outfit and throw a card in the air.

"BERSERKER CARD INSTALL NINE LIFES!"

"CALADBOG!"

_Hakuno side..._

_"_Saber you have to try this. The school cafeteria got some REALLY good Takoyaki." Hakuno stuff his face as he walk down the dungeon.

"Master your pretty carefree ain't you? The little tard is about few feet away from us. His servant have a nice kill intent and here you are stuffing your mouth with fried octopus...Can i have some?" Shinji look at the two with a big cheap laugh.

"AHAHAHA! YOU WORM! YOU REALLY COME AND TRY FACING ME DIDN'T YOU? I AM ASIA NUMBER ONE..." before Shinji can finish his servant have to save him from having his head chop off by Hakuno Saber.

"You walk to much!" Saber grin as she slash toward the servant of twin guns. The servant block it X style.

"Ara ara Saber. Your quite enjoy the violence and pain in the battle field no?' Shinji servant quickly take aim with another hand and fire 3 round rapid that Saber was able cut though.

"Master!' Hakuno quickly cast the skill knight charge that give Saber a tremendous boost on power and speed in exchange for luck and defense.

"Tch..." Despite Shinji servants best effort she clearly no match for Saber in close combat range.

"Master use the new skill we learn yesterday!" Hakuno open the menu scroll down and quickly press the new skill blood lust.

"AHAHAHAHA!" A small red flame burst for a brief second and with every strike Saber do she start draining health away from Shinji servant. Shinji servant try summoning cannon like object from thin air and fire at Hakuno, but Saber slice the cannon ball with ease and was about on thrust away from piercing her heart when...

"Stop. Your three minute up knight of betrayal. Anymore violence will have the system depower you to all E rank." A pinkish purple hair girl with halo and wings stop Saber sword strike with only her pinkie. Her very presence sent shiver down both master spine. Whoever she is, it be best not to tick her off.

"Whhhoo are you?" Shinji land on his ass in fear. This is suppose to only be a game damn it! But why those he feel like this girl very presence can smite him dead?

"I am S.E.R.A.P.H or as the main AI of the system like to call me. "Jibril"."

_[ ] side..._

"So this is your servant?" Sora and Shiro meet face to face with there opponent in the dungeon.

Facing the duo a brown hair male with a black trench coat and a special custom gun. It had the roman numeral 13 on there. Alma clutch her hat and laugh "Let me tell you asian monkey that my servant is INVINCI..."

"Train Heartnet right?"

Both Saber and Alma drop there mouth at the same time. Just how did those two...?

"EVEN I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME YET!" Alma look at her servant that been summon under assassin. The assassin briefly nodded his head to confirm it.

"Come on give these pair of NEET some credit!" Sora remember watching it with Shiro couple weeks back due to the fact there internet was down and they got nothing to do other than watching one of the hundred of anime they had in store. It was quite interesting till they expand the story even AFTER Creed death. It's not canon but still interesting to see what the animator did.

"Saber watch out for his Railgun shot. He can only fire three shot of it. But if it hits you, you can kiss your ass goodbye. He also a train hitman. Don't worry about any odd shit. Judging from his eyes..." Sora examine them. Before meeting Saya he also a much colder person. Judging from this Train Heartnet eyes...

"This is pre Saya Heartnet. Be extra careful. He shoot to kill." If this was after Saya Train then they have nothing to worry about. But since this was the day when he was simply a hire gun...Saber nod her head and drew her weapon.

"It don't matter if you know my Servant True Name! I kill you before the tournament! Assass...JUST KILL THE ANNOYING DUO AND THERE SERVANT!" Assassin ran and quickly fire. Saber block all his shots and there weapons collide.

"So Assassin let have a honorable duel!" Saber can't help but feel a bit excited. The Grail give her all sort of info on historical hero of the past. But judging from what her master told her. Train or Assassin came from a certain series. Thus making him what her master called a series servant. The grail for some reason provide no info on series servant. Thus Saber have no knowledge of what assassin did during his life time that earn him the title of a hero.

"..." Assassin kick her back and use the time she flew back to close in the distance and fire at her head.

"Duck...Roll...and aim for the side." Saber instantly did as she told and almost manage to strike Assassin before he jump out strike range at the last possible second.

"Master..." Alma took a brief second to come back and quickly scroll down the skill panel.

"Quick draw!" Train proceed to pull his gun out and fire at a speed that quick enough that Shiro didn't even have time to issue a command before the weapon was shot out of Saber hand. Before Saber can grab her weapon Assassin zero in and point a gun under her jaw.

"Protection du seigneur..." Shiro quickly cast the new skill they learn while training yesterday that not only raising one of her stats. This skill allow her to survive instant kill move with 1 hp left. Luckily she did that because the very next second.

"Railgun." Saber was shot upward in amazing speed and fall down like boulder down the cliff. She barely manage to got up before Assassin zero in on her again. Shiro quickly threw her a healing crystal that help her manage to block Train pistol strike.

"Quick..." before Alma can use that move again. [ ] got the same message as Alma. The three minute are up.

"Tr..Assassin we leaving. We proven our self to be more superior to these asian monkeys already." As Alma take her leave. Saber knee down in shame. Even when her master already provide the servant name for her she still not even able to make one good hit on Assassin. Just want "series" did Assassin came from anyway?

"Come on Saber. Don't feel down. Train was not a easy enemy to take down. We train a bit harder and improve a bit on our technique." He smile. "Plus now we know what his noble phantasem is also."

**SAM here. No Game No life anime is here KITAAAAAAAA! Go and support the series damn it! Also added Jibril, a bit history for Steph of this world and the first foe the enemy [ ] be facing. TRAIN HEARTNET! They solve the answer to fast? It should take at least a couple of days? Bro please! You do remeber these guys are hopeless otakus/shut in right? Plus Black Cat a pretty famous series for otaku out there to miis out on. I also dislike the fact even though everyone the same entering the Grail war the villans always manage to get such BIG health compare to our hero in the games so i even it a bit out here. Again i'm sorry for not updating sooner and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Level 8: Beating the Railgun

_[ ]..._

"You see Train Heartnet railgun tough. But it only have a certain range and certain times he can use it. Once he use his charge special which most likely be his noble phantasm. He done for." Back in the Private rooms. Sora currently watching Black cat with Saber learning the style of how Train fight in order to beat him next time. Shiro? She hanging VERY close to her brother back while this is all happening. Sora can feel his sister for some reason unhappy.

"I see...he quick on his legs and a right handed gunman." Saber nodded as she took note on her enemy. Truly he deserve the title of a hero. Despite his shady past he had earn his redemption in the eye of the lord. But there a more important matter for our Sora...

"Eh tou...my dear sister. I can't breathe..." Sora try desperately to wrench his sister off. But she holding on to him by the neck with the strength that impossible for a NEET.

"Gii..." Shiro gave Saber the look of "He mine and you can't have him" that Saber didn't notice. Truly Sora more concern about being choked out by his adorable little sister than anything right now.

"Look. I have a plan for you to deal with the Railgun but we need practice." with luck Sora manage to tickle his sister enough that lessen her grip.

"Here catch." Sora threw Saber a toy sword while he gave Shiro a paint ball gun he bought by trading some health crystal.

"In my count Saber you are going to try to land a hit on Shiro while Shiro try to shoot Saber." Saber immediately object. Isn't this to much of a disadvan...

Before she can even finish the paint ball gun nail her right between the eye.

"Have i mention? For [ ] Shiro handle most of the shooting games." Sora pull up the black board and start to tally the result. Before Saber could even lift the toy sword. Another shot got her between her boobs.

To say the end result was a one sided slaughter would be a understatement.

_Main system..._

"AHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!" Tet the main AI of the moon cell observe the new changes with interest. Truly bringing in servants from anime was a correct choices. All these NEW results were certainly not seen on the last HUNDRED cycle of the war. If the bastard Emiya didn't blown him self up. Tet would have send thank you cards.

"You also made the Far Side VERY dangerous even for us system AI. You do understand what your doing right main system AI? At least Twice had order when he plan the holy grail war at least." Jibril appears behind Tet unamuse. This whole war had been a mess! Introducing a bunch of power house that even the system have trouble controlling. First there was the vampire that don't die even if you stake him. THAN there was the purple hair woman that don't bother hiding her chest. Don't even start with the King of Hero who want to come over to the Near Side and "claim his bride"

"JIBRIL CHANNNNN! Your being boring right now. I hate people who are boring. I mean what was the purpose we started the war anyway? It's to observe humanity right? We been getting no NEW results for..." Tet pull up a screen. "thirty hundred cycle already. Our contestant either die before reaching the grail, give up, or can't beat old Twice."

Jibril understood how powerful the virus was install by the last Holy Grail war winner was. The last winner sought to achieve the so call world peace yet lose his mind when he saw war is not going to stop even if he make his wish. There always be others who going to fight and kill for the grail. Peace for man kind was always this fragile. The last winner came in as a father, friend, and perhaps even a hero. He died as one of the most infamous terrorist in the world. His name was...

"Ah Jibril chan here!" Before Jibril can pull up the data Tet clap his hand and threw a case at her. This was what the human called "Blue Ray Dvd". On the front of the DvD. There a armor solider with red while facing him a armor solider with blue.

"Red Vs Blue. I heard the series was so popular in "America" that it almost got a animation. Can't kill for you to try new things you know?" Tet stretch and continue to observe his favorite pair of master and servant.

"Can't hurt i guess..." The curious Jibril pop in the DvD...

After watching the cursed DvD...Jibril suddenly found herself infest with something completely different from Tet. Something call {Curiosity}

_Julius side..._

_"_..."

"..."

Julius and his servant Assassin sat face to face eating silently.

"..."

"..."

"...Why do you want to reach the Holy Grail Assassin?"

Julius was the first one to break the ice in the situation. Honestly he was here only for professional reason but from his first encounter with assassin. He sense assassin wanted something from the great wishing machine.

" I want to get back someone who dear to me that i lose that all."

How nice. Here Julius thought that Assassin and him where kindred soul. The man still have something to lose in his life compare to Julius who was born only to serve Leo and make sure he succeed.

Julius got nothing left to live for other than his goal, not after that day after killing "her".

"How close did you got to your goal before you died?'

Assassin eye look far away for a second there. Was it traumatic for him?

"I was within hand reach...but i was to late. By that time Yin was already nothing but a empty shell. I died attempting to stop a close student of mine from killing her."

For a brief tiny moment assassin eye show emotion than went back dead again. Truly how those it feel to work so hard yet have your hope crush at the last second?

"How about you master? Your a man of few words like me. What do you desire from the Grail?"

Julius want to say his only purpose was to help Leo reach it. But something deep inside of him stop him from saying it.

Those he TRULY give a damn about Leo?

"Long as Leo reach the Grail it's fine with me." No he can not have those thoughts. Whatever he do he MUST make sure his younger brother Leo reach the wishing machine...

Or else what would "she" have died for?

_Next day..._

"Yare Yare..."

Sora waken up with the notice the second dungeon being unlock. They spent the whole day yesterday helping Saber getting use to being shot multiple times from multiple angle in different speed. Despite Saber knowing how a gun fire and the Grail provide her info with all gun trivia...

She was dealing with his little sister. Shiro. Someone who sometime more machine than human. Able to use and calculate all sort of angle you attack from. Find any weak spot you have. Attack you from corner where you can't counter from.

It's safe to say if Shiro didn't have the same NEET problem like Sora. She could have became someone famous. Manga artist, Game designer, Hell maybe even the cure to cancer was possible with Shiro brain. She was talented in every aspect unlike him who only good at reading the mood of others.

Yet the two of them both suffer the same problem. Not being accepted by people for who they are, not being able to find motivation in life, The only one who could understand them is each other...

"Master your awake?" Saber woke up rubbing her eyes. She was from top to bottom cover in paint ball stain. Geezus. If Sora can get his hands on a high definition camera he would have taken a dozen shots of this scene already. Saber was what modern say describe as the "innocent fan service girl" often she plain and sweet girl that truly believe that everyone good in the inside. Even if she think Sora a manipulative bastard she still willing to believe Sora did nothing with ill will that he just trying to survive and not a lying and cheating utter malice full bastard.

Such naivete trusting a trickster like Sora.

"Let her sleep a bit later before waking her up. Today we going to retrieve the second trigger key. Plus..." Sora smile while holding out a self modify formal wear. It was a cell phone that he make by modifying a formal wear he picked up yesterday in the dungeon.

_Hakuno side..._

_"_It's your fault we spend last night watching Doctor Who that we miss breakfast!" Hakuno take a lot of stuff from his servant. From the beating to the harassment to the fact he don't want to shower with Saber and being called a "Chicken" for it.

But how he suppose to go to class with a empty stomach?

"Hey! It's not my fault! How was i know the Tv series was so addicting? TARDIS...If i had that maybe i could go back to the selection of the King and earn by rightful place!" Sheesh. Hakuno sighed internally. Just what european country produce such a troublesome knight like Saber? Knight Of Betrayal. The title Jibril san mention yesterday ring a bell in his head.

"Knight Of Betrayal..." Lancelot was the first name that came to Hakuno mind. After all he do spend his free time reading when he not busy leveling up Saber.

"Well let have a wonderfu..." as he open the door to his private room the room next to him open also.

He face to face with the pair master that he saw a couple days back. One with black hair and the look of a loser while the other one a little girl with white hair.

"Ah it's the master with the blood thirsty servant." The boy that look around his age close the door without hesitation.

"WAIT!" Damn it! Hakuno knows that everyone here destined to kill each other in order to survive. But damn, can't they at least be civilize to each other? Hell they could even try to get along.

"I'm sure we had a misunderstanding! My name Hakuno Kisinami! What happen few days back was just a misunderstanding!" The moment Saber pop out to protest Hakuno use one hand to lower Saber head.

"..." The white hair girl took a peek from the tiny crack on the door. "You do know we might kill each other in the near future right...?"

"It don't mean we can't be civilise."

The door close and after some debate the door open with the male and female pair. There servant a blonde woman with braid and purple clothing stand right behind them.

"Master..."

The two sighed and the tall boy point toward the small girl. "My name is Sora. 18 year old. Gaming genius." The small girl nod "My name Shiro, 11 year old, Gaming genius."

Hakuno can't help but laugh a little inside. So these guys are NEET huh? Not exactly a bad thing.

"Hakuno Kisinami, 17 year old, No memory of who i was beside the time i had in this school."

Unknown to the both masters. This was the beginning of a strange friendship.

_In the dungeon..._

"CURSE YOU KISHINAMI!" Shinji Matou is having a crisis. No matter how hard he try to hack into the system to boost his servants stats the system always seem to catch on in a matter of second and drop a frying pan on him. There HAVE to got some HUGE bug in this game.

"You know i work better with pay right master?" His servant lay there on the chair drinking cheap booze. Seriously what did he do to get such crappy servant?

"I can help you know?" The moment Shinji heard a voice that not his or his servant he nearly soil himself. His servant quickly point the pistols at her.

"Hooooow did you got in here?!" He face to face with a little girl that look about 13. She had a light blue frilly dress with some kind of odd symbol on her chest. There no sign of even she getting close to the two.

"Shinji Matou right? I can give you the boost you want." She clap her hand and the aura of his servant increase by a impossibe amount.

"Ohhhhhhh! I feel like i just been paid a million euro! This feeling! COME MY CREW!" Shinji servant grab into the air and threw a sack of coins. All the progarms in the area gather around her like they her personal lackeys. She somehow unlock a skill that let her tame the progarm in dungeon.

"Whhhhat are you?" Shinji Matou in all his life had never been more scare. First there was that angel that give the aura of a grim ripper. Then were was Kisinami crazy servant, now this little girl with no servant just hack into the system that HE Shinji can't even get in.

"Oh? I'm just someone who love all human equally that all. But for that power up i take something from you."

_Hakuno side..._

"Well that the second trigger key AND..." Hakuno smirk. The third matrix for Shinji servant gather also. With the help from Shiro chan and Sora san. He manage to both get the hint on the fact that Shinji servant a Rider and the fact he tried to destroy a certain piece of material from the library days back. How they stumble upon the info? "We were finding some way to ditch class when we found the idiot laughing out loud. Later on when Shiro was rereading the libary again she found the book about a certain infamous spanish ship explorer is gone. Since you can't just delete part of the system that easily. I guess..."

"Kishinami." Shinji face actually seem calm today. What wrong with him? No boasting? That not very Shinji like/

"I seen something wrong master..." Saber appear and drew her sword.

Shinji servant came out with a old spanish rifle and fire inch away from Hakuno balls. Wait didn't she use dual pistols? Plus...

Something wrong with her eyes. They look soulless compare to the greedy woman they say back than.

"Veni gregis! Ut diripias spolia, et cor nostrum, content!" Rider threw a handful of coins in the air and the enemy program around the area seem to gather around her. If they not attacking her it could only mean one thing. She somehow tame the program and now using it against them.

"Tch we outnumber." Saber felt a sense of hopelessness that she haven't felt since the last battle when she was alive. She was outnumber and she don't think she can take this many out. She might have to use her noble phantasm to deal with all these enemy. But just before she can use it Hakuno put his hand on her stopping her. "..." Her master look calm despite the over whelming odd they facing. Truly is her master just that carefree or is he confident? "There three reason we can't lose right now Saber. 1. The battle can only last 3 minute. 2. Her skill would end once the battle over. Meaning the program that listening to her would stop once S.E.R.A.P.H aka stop the match. 3. I trust in my blood thirsty, violent, ill temper servant to keep me alive." Saber felt both insulted and complimented in the same time. On one hand her master trust his life on her hand on the other hand he just call her a brute?

"CASTER CARD INSTALL!" Before anyone can response Rin Thosaka and her servant blast there way though the crowd of enemy and stand back to back with Hakuno.

"Don't misunderstand rookie. I just don't like the fact Shinji somehow got himself a hack skill. "

Hakuno can't help but smile a bit inside. Rin might be a cold person outside, but she actually a caring person. Why else would she not leave Hakuno to his fate.

"3 minutes."

**Halo! SAM here again! This chapter i'm introducing the possibility of a alliance...Wait the next thing you going to say is "but don't they still have to kill each other in the end?" well kids if you play Fate/Extra you know that just because you WILL have to kill each other one day don't mean you can't try to be friends. Rin and Rani were pretty good friends before you have to kill them in Fate/Extra. A little bit more back story on Julius for those who don't know his story and the SPECIAL appearance of a certain character that going to effect the story line more than anyone can think. Don't worry she not a OC. She someone from the Nasuverse. Oh and Rider skill? I mean she is a pirate no? Just thought giving her a hack skill of hiring using money to make program her underling that all. How Shiro beat Saber? Wait till No Game No Life volume 3 of the light novel finish translating. Volume 3 give proof that just because you got better and stronger body don't mean you can beat { }. Like always leave a review so i can improve and GO WATCH NO GAME NO LIFE THE ANIME DAMN IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do i have to do this? Fine. I do not own No Game No life or ANY of the series mention here. Please support the series that mention.**

Level 9: Prelude to Storm I

_Hakuno side..._

Some said time go by when your having fun. Some other say time seem like forever when your suffering.

Hakuno Kishinami is without doubt suffering right now.

"45 second left."

Hakuno manage to slide under one of the enemy bee as it try to pierce his chest. Rin Caster arrive right next to him in a Archer looking outfit just in time to block the seventh Spanish rifle bullet that was aiming for his head. Damn they just keep coming and coming don't they?

"3Q!" Hakuno roll to the side way and cast a spell on the formal wear he got yesterday.

"STUN!"

"Stun."

Shinji cast the same pell in the same time also. The two ball of energy cancel each other out. Hakuno had try knocking out Shinji at least five time in a roll during the last three-minute already. But each time he was perfectly counter.

"Something wrong..." The usual Shinji be gloating at his for sure domination against the two now. The Shinji he knew would mock them for trying to even trying to stand against him right now. Those eyes...that mean whoever or whatever gave Shinji his boost trade his emotion for the power.

"Damn it you idiot." Shinji in ass. Shinji been a jerk. But damn he didn't deserve this. Losing one thing that make you human is something no one should endure in Hakuno opinion.

"SABER! BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THIS IDIOT! RIN COVER ME WITH CASTOR!" Hakuno destroy the two program that close to him with ease using the stun and start charging at Shinji.

"..." Shinji wave his hand and Rider summon row of cannon and fire.

"I told you that trick wouldn't..." as soon as Saber finish slicing the cannon ball to piece another roll of cannon was summon. Hakuno immediately know what this remind him of. He panick for the first time Saber knew him.

"Shit! I made a mistake! It's the same thing the Oda Nobunaga did in Nagashino! Saber fall back!"

Hakuno is one of those rare students who always listen in his history class. 1575 battle of Nagashino, when the Oda force was face with the peerless Takeda cavalry in a open plain they did the only that was possible to win against there enemy that riding horse. Line all the rifle man into one line with barricade and fire. One would say "Don't it only kill some horse? What happen to the rest?" Easy. Line 1 back off to reload while the already ready line 2 fire. If the enemy still coming use line 3 to slow down the enemy. Use many line as you need to mow down your foe. Of course that tactic was later beaten by gureilla warfare but that beside the point.

Rider doing the exact same damn thing but with cannons! She should be running out of juice by now, but from her constant barrage of cannon fire for the last...

"3...2...1!"

The sound of blow horn came out of no where and both Shinji and his servant withdrew there weapon. The enemy program that been attacking them back off also. Seem like the group had survive as Hakuno hope.

"Shinji!" The sea weed hair bastard didn't say a word as he use a return crystal and got out the dungeon.

"Whatever happen to Shinji...he not the same person you know anymore." Rin can't help but feel a bit sorry for both Hakuno and Shinji. Hakuno for having to kill someone he know. Shinji for for losing what make him human.

"Thanks for saving my neck...i repay you if i live lone enough." Hakuno walk deeper into the dungeon with a heavy feeling in his chest.

He got a LOT of emotional baggage before he need to kill Shinji in two days.

_Julius side..._

Julius was honestly surprise when he spotted Leo in the dungeon while he planning traps to kill his enemy before the final showdown. Right next to Leo is a Lancer in red armor with a bandanna that have six red coins on there, he hold a cross spear and give off the vibe of a very dignify japense samurai.

The samurai surrounded by up to knee full of defeated program and a servant that had just been slain by him. Seem like yet another victim of the ever talented Leo sparing matches.

"Ah brother. I believe you haven't meet Yukimura yet? Honestly i was quite surprise when i didn't got Gawainn. But Yukimura did just fine." There it is again. That confidence smile Leo flash to his older brother from time to time. Julius always hated that smile. It remind him of such much of "her".

"Leo you shouldn't be out here. Didn't i tell you to wait till i finish survey every nook and cranny in this dungeon?"

Leo laugh good naturally "I'm sorry. I just have to see for my self who my opponent be for the first round. After all a King duty is to know about the people to be ruling."

"Your result?"

"They're so...weak. My enemy did not had what it takes to reach the Grail neither less to wish upon it." Leo said it with no malice just a simple fact. Those who are weak in his eye should follow the ruling of the wise and powerful like the Harway family. Power like the moon cell holy grail shouldn't be given to some idiot who only reach there by luck.

"But i am noticing someone with...potential." Leo take out the photo of Hakuno Kisinami. "I first thought he was just a NPC. But seeing him as a master in the war spark...curiosity in me. He also a complete ghost in the data base. There no record of a Hakuno Kisinami in the Harway data base." Leo like strange things and he like the fact that Kisinami a complete unknown.

Julius on the other hand HATE unknown elements with a passion. The one piece you can't predict, the one piece that can screw up everything you work hard for. Julius guts is telling him to find this Kishinami out right now and kill him. But his head telling him that whoever this kid is. He not going to last long in the war.

Naive brats never last long in the war.

_One day before showdown..._

Grhhhh...

Sound of empty stomach can be heard in the private room of Shiro and Sora. For the two pair of shut in the unthinkable had happen...

"We ran out of food?"

"Well we did have to feed Saber also nii..." The duo turn to the embarrass Saber.

"I never taste Japense food back when i was alive master! I couldn't help it!"

"Sheesh the only reason i bought a big pile of food at Monday was because i only want the only reason we have to get out the room to be either be war prep." But Sora know neither less they have to get out the room and buy food.

"Hell it's just a food stop. How bad can this get?"

_Cafeteria..._

_"_I want a order of Ciel Sensei famous curry." There was a brief silence as five voice said the same order the same time.

Sora turn his head around as he face to face with Hakuno, a thirty something year old purple hair woman with a professor hat, Steph and a Christmas kick with brown hair and messy hair wearing a funny looking pants.

"I was here first." As soon as Sora said it...

"Shut it kid I been busy working all day and i need some indian food."

"I would like to try some japense curry."

"Saber threaten to "rip out my balls" if i don't find something she never try before tonight when she watch doctor who."

"Jinako san need something SPICY to do with the buko no pico challenge to night!"

Great, Sora felt like he now stuck in a cliche anime problem. The only way this can get any worse is...

"We have only one order of curry left."

Sora instantly TASTE the kill intent coming from the other four.

"I know of a alchemy trick that can turn bone to gold. If you four don't want a early death back off now."

"I'm more afraid of what Saber going to due to me if i DON'T get my hands on that curry."

"I'm sick of eating anpan..."

"BRING IT ON! Jinako san got the most powerful servant there is!"

Sora know that by the next few second, if he don't settle this debacle. They are all idiotic enough to try and kill each other over curry.

"WAIIIIIT! Sora slam down something that caught everyone attention.

"Let settle this with a game shall we?"

It was a deck of fairly new poker card.

_Game start..._

_"_Well before we start how about we introduce ourselves?" Sora sit down with Shiro right on his lap. Since Sora know nothing about the other three and only know little about Hakuno. It the perfect time to gather info. He offer the cards to Sialim to shuffle.

"I am Sora and the little girl on my lap is Shiro my little sister. Our hobby are gaming."

"Stephine Dora. The heiress of the once fame Dora house. Hobby?...Cooking." Not exactly what Sora expected. Sora might one to taste some of her cooking one day.

"Hakuno Kishinami. I loss all the memory that outside of this school. Hobby:Reading Light Novel and Shonen Jump." Surprisingly average,

"Jinako Cargiri. Number 2 player in all game world wide. Hobby: Games!" So she the tedious player that send them around 50 challenge a week huh? Good thing she don't know her biggest Rival sitting right in front of her.

Sialim Eltnam Re-Atlasia. Alchemist of Atlas. Hobby:Human Experiment."...Let ignore that.

Sora finish passing the card and sit down. Let see how each of them handle the hand they been dealt...

Steph: The shaky hands. The nervous eye twitch. Steph are you trying at all?

Hakuno: He either the best Poker player Sora face to date OR his face so damn generic he hiding all his emotion perfectly

Sialim: The same as Sora. Analyzing other while staying stoic as possible.

Jinako: ...

For the first time in a long while Sora couldn't read someone from there facial expression. She Cheery, confident, depress, interest afraid all in the same time. None of her facial expression look stiff.

"Well let see our cards! 1...2...3...!"

"Four of a kind!" Steph show her card with confidence.

"Full house." Hakuno put show his card confident he won.

"Tch Straight." Sialim threw her card down in disgust and take out a lollipop.

"FLUSHHHHHH!" The other three look at Jinako with surprise look. Damn this is something they weren't expecting. Jinako turn around and look at Sora dead in the eye.

"Royal Flush."

The two of the four slam the table in union.

"YOU CHEATED!"

Sora sigh and smile, after all this was expected. After all most player always said that after a game against them.

"Kiya. Your proof?"

Steph was the first one to step up and pull back Sora sleeve. hoping to see some hidden device. Nothing.

"Your not locking hard enough." Hakuno did a though body search looking for extra cards. Nothing.

Only Sialim and Jinako didn't say anything. They already suspect what it is but unlike the other two. They rather not make a fool out themselves.

"Well since you lady and gents can't prove anything i be getting my curry now..." Just as Sora head to the counter to buy his food. A brown hair boy with headband was holding the dish he fought so hard for. Seem like while they were busy arguing a third party had bought the damn thing already. The boy walk out before Sora can say anything.

That night everyone ate cup ramen.

_Main system_

"Jibril chan! Jibril chan!" Tet sigh as he couldn't contact his trusty aid at all. Damn he need some one to investigate on a certain past group that he suspect of giving Shinji boy the power up.

" Sessyoin cult." Tet don't like the fact that someone trying to make plot and plan in HIS game board. No matter. Soon as he found the damn problem he delete it himself...

"Was that "Annoyance"?" Truly the damn virus Tet caught truly giving him all sort of feels. He the main AI that control the flow on Moon Cell is annoyed.

"This is just INTERSTING." Tet smile. What new interesting will happen? What data can be gather this time?

The first round had began.

**Halo again! SAM here. This chapter other than to introduce Jinako the IQ 200 gaming addict from Fate/Extra CCC. It's also a more relax chapter before the elimination match. Leo starting to go gay for out Male MC. The style Sora use to cheat the four was card counting and a already arrange deck. Ciel sensei famous curry is my shout out to Tsukihime. LONG LIVE CURRY SENSEI! Also introducing Sessyoin a name you heard a lot if you play Fate Extra CCC. Uh...What else? Other than the fact Leo didn't even bother using his servant title like in canon. Oh and why those Sabe watch Doctor Who? Just cause. Next Chap: Level 10. BOSS FIGHT:ASSASSIN! Oh and for those who curious who the people that was mention by Jibril last chap.**

**Purple hair woman: Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box.**

**Unkillable Vampire: ALUCARDDDDD from HellSing.**

**Review Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Level 10: BOSS FIGHT ASSASSIN

_Alma side..._

"Today the day huh?" The young blonde girl got out her bed and pull on her usual red hat and magician outfit. The last thing her father give to her before he died. Her hands are shaking..damn it.

She never killed anyone in her life before, the thought of killing someone to survive never cross her mind till she made the promise to her dying father to wish upon the Grail to bring magic back to the world. She was still one year away from high school before her father die. She love to trash talk people but in her heart she know in this combo between assassin in her.

She the weak link.

She can barely respond when Assassin was fighting Saber days back. While her enemy the sibling team work in perfect union. She only able to respond with Assassin calling. She don't even know how to do any so called "hacking" that everyone around here seem to use. Compare to her foe that seem to beat her easily in a battle of capable masters.

Compare to the pair of master who keep there cool. Alma was a green horn when it comes to combat. But she have to put on a tough face around everyone to hide her weakness. But she nervous, she don't want to die.

"Don't doubt yourself. At this stage self doubt can kill you." There assassin the so call "Series servant" that came from one of those Asian cartoon she watch when she was a kid. Train Heartnet the assassin from the series call Black Cat. Gun user that took down countless villans and nutters. Trump card being the charge railgun shot that busted his gun after killing his arch enemy.

"I don't need you telling me that." She got up and puff up her cheek. She returning magic back to the world. Her cause is just. There no way she can loose to a couple of idiot that think this is all just a game.

_Hakuno side..._

_"_You barely sleep at all last night didn't you master?" Hakuno was startle when Saber put her hand on his shoulder. He been staring at the window watching the moon all night.

"I think i just remember when i first meet Shinji..." Hakuno remember it was the first few days when he got into this school. The first time he meet Shinji he instantly hate his guts. He was the classic jerkass bully that appear in every damn shonen manga there is. But one day Hakuno happen to stumble upon a Shinji that was boasting after winning against dozen of other students in a video game and taking there money. Hakuno can't stand him anymore decide to challenge him in a gaming match that end with Shinji barely beating him. The frustrated Hakuno later saw that Shinji actually use the money he got to buy something for nurse Sakura that happen to be sick lately. That change Hakuno view on Shinji. Before he know it, he actually trying to talk to him.

"Maybe he not such a bastard after all."

Hakuno smile sadly in that memory. Did Shinji ever know that Nurse Sakura was simply just a NPC? But still for the selfish boasting idiot to actually do something with pure noble intention...

"Master pardon me for saying this. But getting all nostalgic is only going to get us killed by that sea weed brain bastard. He not human anymore already. When he willing to trade his emotion to gain more power, he became nothing but a shell." Saber right. Hakuno still have a truth to reach. The reason why he even enter this war was to reach the truth. Putting Shinji out his misery is not going to be easy. But he have to try...as Shinji first real friend.

"Let go kill my first friend in this school." Hakuno head out.

_[ ] side..._

"ZZZZZZZZZ..." the most important day of battle and Saber found her two master still sleeping.

"MASTEERRRRR!" Saber drag Sora and Shiro both out the bed with great effort. Jeezus, those it always have to be like this?

"What a pain..." Sora got up and rub his eyes. He carrying a note book and a cell phone.

"Nii...morning chu?"Shiro open her arm and offer her lips to her brother who quickly ignore her and got dress.

" We facing that smug magician girl right?" Saber nodded. She found her master to be abnormally calm compare to the other master she see. Even if the sibling treat almost everything as a game. They always play there games seriously.

_"_Well game set." Sora open the door with Shiro right behind him. It's time for a boss fight.

_Hakuno side..._

By the time Hakuno got to the elevator Shinji already there with his servant. Francis Drake aka Rider. Yeah the journal, the choice of her weapons, and the hint from Sora and Shiro help him solve this problem. The Spanish Explorer who for some reason got gender bend in this war.

"So Shinji any regrets?"

"..." Shinji Matou didn't gloat. He just stare at Hakuno with empty eyes. Damn it idiot. Why?

"Hey remember the first time we actually face off? It was Monster Hunter right? I was this close to killing the damn thing before your lance knock me out the way and you got the kill..Shinji can you still hear me?"

"..."

"i guess some part of me do feel bad for having to face you like this. Some part of me hope your the smug shit i always know so i can put you down for being a asshole instead of a friend who became a empty shell. I only have one thing to say Shinji, i spend a whole night thinking and..."

The elevator stop and the doors of death open.

"I'm ready to kill my first friend."

_[ ] side..._

It was a LONG elevator ride for the trio as they descend down to the place where they suppose to kill each other. Nobody said anything as for some reason the damn elevator play the troll song.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Alma can't take the silence as she take a glance at a folder that said TOP SECRET in the hand of Sora.

"8 turns?"

"5 nii..."

The two finally open there mouth after this long. Alma can't help but be a bit confuse, just what are they talking about?

"You asian monkey already planning for your deaths?"

The boy look up from the file and gave her a smile that send chill though her spine.

"No we just see how many turn it takes to kill you. Cornelius Alma, your family once was fame for creating magical dolls back when there were mana in this world right?"

Alma instantly panic in the inside. HowthosethetwoknowherfamilyusetobefamewithcreatingdollsWhatthatfileDotheyhavealltheinfoaboutherWhatthosesheknowaboutthem?

"Calm down." Asssassin open one eye as he got up from his leaning spot. "They trying to psyche you out."

"Kuku..." The smile from the younger sibling starting to unnerve Alma also. Damn her servant right but how do they know...just how?

_Hakuno side..._

**[Fate/Zero Ost - Let The Stars Fall]**

"Saber! KNIGHT CHARGE!" Saber rush in and clash with Rider instantly. Neither of them letting loose in inch, there weapons clash half a dozen times.

"..." Rider kick Saber out the way and pull out the long range rifle that slice in half as Saber drop her knee to make sure the muzzle not aiming at her and swing the sword upward.

"SHINNJJIIII!" Hakuno raise his hand and cast a spell that lower Rider attack. Shinji quickly open his menu and start typing for something. Damn whatever it is it's a large spell. "Saber finish her now!"

"DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM SO RUDELY YOU KNOW MASTER?!' Saber broke though Rider and pierce her though the shoulders wounding her. Saber pull the blade back and was about to slice her in half by the torso but...

"Construct." Sea weed from the freaking floor shot out and hold Saber and Hakuno limbs by it's place. Damn, Shinji would use a spell that sea weed related wouldn't he?

"Shit!" Saber try desperatly to get out the sea weed but no use. Rider suddenly stop moving also. Whatever her next move is, it's not going to end well for the two if they find a way to get out.

"Noble Phantasm: Hunt of the Golden Hind."

The instant the damn battle ship appears Hakuno started to panic a bit. The moment the whole fleet pop out Hakuno was sweating bullets. Damn it even with his emotion wipe Shinji still a skill hacker! Is he really going to die here?

"My master don't panic. There no way we can lose to those two. I have faith in you. We still have some fight left in us." Saber speech and Saber eye is what grant Hakuno the ability to calm down right now. No blood lust like usual just complete faith in him...Even if he couldn't move his limbs. His fingers still usable!

"Come on...Come on..." Unknown to Hakuno his eye turn blue for a few second. He reaching inside of him self to find something to counter Shinji seed weed binding. Something that can...

"There! OVER WRITE!" THe sea weed binding came off just in time for Saber to grab Hakuno and get out of blast radius. Hakuno slightly impress with himself. Those he really have that much power?

"You did it Master! Ah if Sea Weed boy still have his emotion his mouth be dropping wouldn't he?" Saber smile and quickly zero in the ship Shinji and his servant at and jump aboard.

"Behind us ...!" Shinji Matou quickly turn around and Rider empty her pistol at Saber. But Saber able to dodge most shot skillfully.

"This is the end! Pirate!" Saber throw the sword at her and it stuck on her chest. Saber proceed to jump toward the wounded Rider and kick the blade right at the hilt as Rider back off. The sword that pierce Rider chest nailed her to her own ship.

"Still not dead are you? Guess the system don't count it as a lost till you STOP BREATHING!" Saber smile sadistically at the wounded Rider and slam her fist right on her face. What look like blood splatter across her pretty face.

"St.." Shinji raise his hand up and try to support his servant but...

Before Shinji can finish his spell Hakuno hand reach Shinji throat stopping him from finishing the command. He know what he have to do, he have to stop Shinji from providing back up for rider but...

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Hakuno can't stop the tear falling out as he slowly choking Shinji to death.

"I don't want to die..." The Shinji of right now said a single line emotionlessly as he try to pry Hakuno hand open. But Hakuno grip are rock solid.

He got his resolve to kill Shinji Matou, but Hakuno Kisinami is still human. He no professional killer that can kill out his emotions. He can still feel...

Guilt...

Sorrow...

Despair...

"Master." Hakuno snap back to his sense the moment Saber put her hand on his shoulders. Shinji unconscious already. Saber gave him a understanding look. Hakuno drop his grip on Shinji...he sorta relieve Saber stop him. He never know what happen if he kills Shinji with his own bare hands.

"The deed done. We won. There no need for you to get more blood on your hand anymore. The system take care the rest." A orange wall appearand as soon as Hakuno and Saber got out the boat. Shinji Matou body slowly turn into data as the Grail sent his remain to god know where.

_[ ] side..._

**[Black Cat Soundtrack - Red Zone]**

"WEAK WEAK WEAK!" Shiro supporting Saber while Sora laugh as he easily broke though Alma defense like it's butter. Alma can feel the power difference between the two as Sora give her a mocking smile and close in.

"But after all you were never that strong in spiritual hacking are you? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WIN AGAINTS US WITH NO EXPERIENCE IN HACKING? YOU ALL TALK AIN'T YOU? YOUR FAMILY PROUD AND JOY IS A JOKE IN THIS DAY AND AGE! YOUR FATHER WAS A FOOL!" Hearing that just piss the girl off. How DARE he insult her family like that? Just who the hell do he think he is?

"Assassin come to me! Use your noble phantasm to blow this smug bastard to bits!" Sora smile. Just as quick temper as he predicted.

_Yesterday..._

"Only a fool would not understand the master they dealing with also."

Sora written on the black board they obtain on their first side quest. This was there game plan on dealing with enemy master.

"Cornelius Alma. Little brat that was one month from middle school. She came from a long line of so call magican family that use to do this mystic mumbo jumbo. ' Sora throw the copy of "top 20 powerful familys in the 1900". "But after a certain event WAY back happen. Magic was puff and gone from the world. That means..."

"The family that rely on magic no use anymore. " Sora nodded at Saber response. "Think about the kid that grow up and listen to those stories of days long past? Think about why she willing to join this war when she could just finish her high school. It's not like Cornelius Alma was threaten in gun point by her family. She could have easily ignore that letter and move somewhere else to finish her school. The loud mouth take pride in her family tradition. We are going to use that against her."

Sora point toward Saber. " I push the brat to the edge of temper with basic provocation and she going to focus on trying to kill me even if she can't beat me in a basic hack off due to the fact..." Sora threw in yet another info on Alma from hack documents. Those were from her gym record and yearly physical exam. "She a person that rarely exercise but unlike us her reaction timing shit also."confident on his skills as a hacker. After all he use to support his sister and his life style. After all he not going to lose to some second rate magician in a hacking battle.

"Your job Saber is to kill the distracted Assassin while his master try to use command seal to force him to focus his attention in killing me. I be the bait for this game. Shiro i trust you cover my back like always." Sora laugh. There so many thing that can go wrong. But Sora confident in the fact people don't simply change over night and Alma is still the little brat she is in her shrink profile.

_Back to now..._

"SHOT HIM! USING YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM NOW!" Assassin can clearly see that his master have to much anger to see that the enemy luring them into a trap. But he can't even warn his master as Saber close in on him not giving him anytime to rest.

"Quic.,..." before he can execute it the little girl master quickly type into her key board and a orb appear next to his hand and explode. Stunning his shooting arm.

"Tch." He quickly switch his gun to the other hand and was about to head shot the little girl when...

"BY THE ORDER OF THIS COMMAND SEAL KILL THIS SMUG BASTARD USING YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM!" Assassin eye widen as he force against his will to charge his railgun and aim toward the boy that walking to his master slowly with a smug grin. No this girl can't be this stupid Assassin scream internally. She do realize that he fighting for his life also right now right?

"Check mate." the moment Sora said that Saber sword pierce Assassin from the back. The blade seem have penetrate a couple vital organs.

"NO!" Alma realize to late what her mistake was. She been fooled! How can she not have seen it! NoNONO!

"ASSASSIN YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM AT THE SECOND MASTER!" Alma going to make him pay. Since the bastard was so confident about his victory. She going to kill his love one right in front his...

"RAILGUN BURST!" Assassin pull himself away from the blade and fire the shot as he fall to the floor. Surely this must kill her right?

"Mp transfer complete...Barrier." The little girl tap her finger quickly on the key board and a rook piece from chess pop out and took the noble phantasm head on. The piece crumble to dust but the little girl still stand!

"How?" Alma then realize another thing. Why had Sora stop casting spells?

"I made this app couple days back when i thought about "What happen if you try attacking on of us in the match?" The mp transfer app. We might share the same command seal but we don't share the same power source. My idea is in emergency i can transfer my own MP to her so she can use it to cast more powerful hacks." Sora smile at the Alma who fallen on her knee. He without doubt had completely destroy her last trump card.

"Seem like i lost huh? Guess this black cat was really unlucky after all." Assassin got up with his busted pistol. It's over now. There no way he can beat Saber in close combat. Still he not going to beg for his life. He stand up proudly and stare Saber right in the eyes.

"Assassin. It been a great match. May you find your peace. Repose en paix." With one good slice Assassin had fallen. The moment Assassin falls. A wall separate both team [ ] and Alma.

'Why...why can't i win? I had noble intention! I WAS GOING TO BRING MAGIC BACK TO THIS GOD FORSAKEN LAND! HOW CAN I LOSE TO YOU TWO!? YOU TWO ARE NOBODIES!" Alma can do nothing as she cry for her fate. Her skin slowly break down. Her fate is seal. She going to die and never see her father again.

"Let go Shiro." Sora didn't bother watching the girl die. After all in this war even if you have the purest intention only skills matter in the end. This is a war where you have to step over the dreams and hope of 124 other player in order to get your wish granted after all. There no room for pity, no room for remorse. Fate treat everyone equally after all. Sora look at Shiro phone that display her MP.

It's zero also. That means if Assassin had more health OR he was not so drain from fighting Saber. Shiro without doubt would have died.

"I need to be better..." Sora silently swear to him self. He can't put his sister in that kind of gambit again. He need spend more times playing psychology game and hone his skills again.

As Sora and Shiro exit. They spotted Hakuno sitting outside a bench thinking. It's not in Sora usual nature but...

"Now you kill you friend. What your next move? Die because the guilt to much or find the inner power to keep going?" Before Hakuno can finish or respond. Sora lead Shiro back to there room.

"Level 1 clear."

_Alma side..._

_"Father..." The little girl who once dream of a normal life as a magician and a student is finally and completely gone._

_64 PLAYERS REMAIN._

**THUS THE END OF WEEK ONE! CHa cha! How you kids like it? Not dramatic enough? Not tear jerkier enough? Well leave a message so i can improve! For this chap is to give Alma some back ground other than generic one week villan. "BUT SAM HOW DID TEAM [ ] GOT HER PERSONAL INFO?" Bro please. Be careful of the stuff you put on the internet and skill hacker can hack into even the pentagon you know? Oh and Hakuno Saber throwing her sword? Yeah that in character kids. There this ONE saber clone that willing to do anything to win. Shinji? Yeah i just don't like how the fact NOBODY know how Hakuno and Shinji first meet in the game. Sea weed wall and chess piece? Kids you do know Rin throw jewels that explode and Shinji use fake student to hold Saber down in the manga right? It's up for one creativity to shape there own Formal wear.**

**Master: Shinji Matou**

**Servant:Rider aka El Draque**

**Power:C**

**Endurance: C**

**Agility:B**

**Mana: E**

**Luck:EX**

**Class skill: Magic resistance C**

**Personal skill:**

**Voyager of the stars: EX**

**Charisma :A**

**Military**** tactic: A**

**Noble Phantasm :****Hunt of the Golden Hind/Anti Army/ A+**

**Next is...**

**Master Cornelius Alma**

**Servant:Assassin Aka Train Heartnet**

**Theme song: Daia no Hana **

**Power:B**

**Endurance:B**

**Agility:A**

**Mana:C**

**Luck:B**

**Class Skill: Independant action/B**

**Magic resistance/C**

**Presence**** concealment/ B**

**Personal Skill:**

**Bravery/B**

**Eternal Arm Marksmanship/ A+**

**Noble Phantasem: Burst Rail gun/ Anti Personal/ A+**

**And like always leave review so i can improve!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own No Game No Life, Fate Series or ANY of the shit mention here please support the official release.**

Level 11: Week 2

_[ ] side..._

"GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEST IN THE WORRRRLLLDDDD!"

Saber, Sora, and Shiro was currently watching a episode of JoJo Bizarre adventure. They just got to the part where the Nazi officer came back as a cyborg when the door ring.

"Ring Ring..."

The trio ignore the door bell.

"Ring Ring Ring."

The trio continue to ignore the door bell.

"RING RING RING RING RING RINGGGGGGG!"

Finally poor Saber snap and walk toward the door. She can't help that the anime is that addicting, and she don't like the fact she the one that have to get up and open the door.

Oh for cry out loud. Her masters are influencing her negatively ain't they? She becoming more and more like them in some respect. Watching anime, staying up late, enjoy eating junk food..

"Who there?" Saber open the door to see a package that label for team [ ]. Saber decide to open the package to see what it was. After all it's her duty as a servant to make sure it's not some kind of trap.

"This...This is?" She confuse. She was expecting something like a message or a bomb of some kind but instead it's...

The two sibling pause there show and take a peek at the content of the box. They let out a scream that was of victory.

_Next day..._

"What a pain in the ass." Hakuno got up, dress up and got out with a tire look. He didn't slept well last night, after all he just murder someone in single combat. Any normal person would have had nightmares.

Well except his neighbors.

"Yahoo! Finally! i was getting sick of that school uniform anyway." Sora instead of wearing the classic school uniform now wear a I Love Humans' T-shirt and jeans, as well as sneakers. Don't they feel anything at all from yesterday death match? Judging from what Hakuno know about those two the bags in Sora eye definitely NOT from guilt. Just how much time on the net do they spend each day?

"They more comfortable to wear...compare to the school uniform here...also this had the smell of nii..." Shiro was a young girl whose upturned eyes were as bright as rubies, wearing a black sailor uniform. Her response is NOT that of a child her age.

"How did the two of you get those new cloth?" Hakuno might not be so bright like the two. But he was sure there were no clothing store in the school yard. Judging by there outburst they dislike the school uniform. But if they dislike it why not change? Simple. They had no other clothing before. So how?

"We just got some package from a mystery sender call Tet. I check the package and all it have is cloth.I suppose changing your outfit ever once and a while can't hurt. Plus this finally got my master shut up about the "Fanservice award"." Team [ ] Saber show up now dress in a white sleeve less shirt with a blue tie and no armor. Her skirt height is almost fan service level. One thing that strike Hakuno odd is...how those the sender know [ ] big three?

"Master?" Hakuno heard a akin to jealousy in his Saber voice. What? The ever boyish want new cloth? Call the Japense defense force. The sky must be freaking falling.

"Yes my loyal servant? Before you say "i want some to." remember that WHO overdue dvd did i have to pay for in the library? We are currently and without a doubt. Dead broke." Hakuno can't help but feeling a bit grumpy right now. After all, WHO fault is it that they didn't return the dvd on last Wednesday and instead of making some BS story about how "they should feel honor loaning it to me? Since once i become king i can buy a whole ball room full of it!". The debt was do bad that when NPC Father Kotomine knock on his door Hakuno almost had a heart attack. Who know the overdue fee in the Holy Grail War was THAT bad? The person who even thought about the system must be a sadistic, heart less...

_Main system..._

"I feel like someone just talk smack about me..." Tet YAWN as he spent the whole last 24 hours dealing with the rowdy program in the far side that was trying to break though to the near side. Jibril was right in one respect that keeping those power house from going to the near side of the moon and killing every tournament participant there for the lulz was a harder job than he thought. He should bring Jibril back so she can do all the work while he go back to observing. Blasting the lord of darkness to dust after the 9 times stop being fun and start becoming more of a pain in the ass.

Speaking about Jibril chan, Tet hadn't see her come out once ever since she lock her self in her own little pocket dungeon in the border of the far side and near side of the moon. Just when is she going to...

A sudden strike of lighting and out pop Jibril with a VERY drunk/perverted happy smile. Just what is going on? Tet wonder what happen to his beloved by the book Ai partner. Had he broke her?

"More..."

Eh?

"I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ENTERTAINMENT INDUSTRY!" Let explain. The great observer of the sky the Moon Cell got every human knowledge that useful in a war from medicine to how to build bomb to wipe out a city. It gives said info to both the servant in the AI of the war so they catch up with what the human are into these days.

Modern media is NOT in the categories of useful info for the Grail. So naturally the Grail see no need to imprint that knowledge in and only store it in a data base.

For someone like Jibril who serve only as a security guard for the past N Grail war all these new ideas of "Plasma Cannon" "Semblance" "Stand" was something that was never recorded in the data base due to the fact it's not possible to have that kind of stuff in there world. But neither less it was still interesting for the by the book angel. After all these are the power the mighty angel like AI do not have. Power she saw constantly in the Far Side Of Moon Cell.

These new idea spark a desire in the AI to learn more about every kind of item, concept, weapons, power, world there is. Before she even notice she starting to lust over the idea of [Ideas] She had just became as abnormal of an AI as Tet who only interest in [Change].

_[ ] side..._

[ ]

vs

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia

"So your my second enemy huh?" A glasses young boy about Sora age look at the billiard and sigh. "The root must have a sick sense of rumor making a sibling team as my next enemy."

"You have a sister or a brother?" Sora began casual chatter with the boy. Just like last time milk much info about the master and the servant as possible.

"No need to tell you. We suppose to kill each other by the end of the weak anyway. You do what you have to do. I do what i have to do." Oh is that genre savvy in the air? With a name like that Sora was sue he just going to be like the last noble that like to brag about how he going to kill them all.

"Master. I sense a powerful servant next to him and unlike our last enemy..."

"This one actually quite tech savvy isn't he?" Sora not a dumb ass. He can tell his enemy this time not like the green horn from last week. This one got skills and a servant with a powerful presence.

"Level 2 start."

_Hakuno side..._

"Tch that bastard remind me of my fellow knights comrade back than...i HATE my fellow knights." Saber don't seem to be happy the fact that Dan had both called her master a green horn and called her sword work barbarian like . She went to attack the bastard and got in arrow to the knee instead. Saber might not have a lot to be proud of in her legend but she learn her sword work from who she think of as the best. Whoever the servant is. They had to be someone sneaky and dirty like assassin. If she ever catch that assassin she going to make him suffer.

_Couple minute back..._

Hakuno Kishinami

VS

Dan Blackmore

"Your still feel hesitation in your heart. That feeling is going to get you killed." Hakuno face to face with a forty some thing year old man with a sniper rifle on his back. Hair white and give off the feel of a train killer. He is without doubt a whole different level from Shinji.

"We see about that." Hakuno know the man was spot on. He still feel certain amount of hesitation about killing people. But as Sora said to him yesterday.

_"Either find the power to keep going or give up and die."_

_"_Oh ? Those eyes look like someone who not willing to give up yet. Good, it be a disgrace for a solider to kill someone who don't even have the guts to fight back. But only time can tell if it's true bravery or false bravado." Dan look please by the change in Hakuno. He want to fight a warrior, not kill a civilian after all.

On the other hand Saber sick of her master being talk down to.

"Old man! You might look like you have experience and a experience solider! But my master not exactly rookie either! We show you who the boss!"

Hakuno instantly feel embarrass that Saber talk to someone who had the potential to become a worthy opponent like that. Before he can push her hand down to say sorry Dan laughed.

"Such thug like emotions. Tell me this Saber. In your legend are you only a common street thug? Do you perhaps have a daddy issue little girl?"

Hakuno froze up on the spot. Never had he seen someone hit all of Saber berserk button in one sentence. The man either VERY confident about his servant or he just got him a one way ticket to hell.

"WHY YOU!" Before Saber can even fully make her sword appear in her hand in arrow hit her right in the knee. Saber try looking for her attacker in the narrow hallway but can't see anyone. Just WHERE can he be hiding?

"My master right little girl. Even if you got a good master if the servant incompetent the whole partnership falls apart."

Present...

"Wait." Hakuno stop Saber when she was in the middle of slaughtering her N mook. "Something not right." They got to the dungeon early but not THAT early.

"Where the rest of the players?" Hakuno was suddenly hit by a feeling of sickness. His surrounding start changing color and he began to cough uncontrollably and when he take a took at what he cough out.

It was blood

"Shit! We being poison!" It don't take a genius to know they all in the affect of something right now. But who and where?

"Master watch out!" Saber push him out the way and slice a bullet clean in half. "It's the Solider and his pesky assassin!" Yup as far as Hakuno know only one person bring a sniper rifle to the damn holy grail war. He got to weed him out fast before the poison get to him.

_Sialim side...,..._

There Sialim was about to go into the dungeon when she spot two kids hanging around in the door.

"Robin Hood?"

"Who else have a green hood and arrow nii...?"

It was the kids who cheated off her curry and now siting in front the dungeon door waiting for something.

"So planning to lay in ambush on your enemies?" Sialim walk over to the two. Judging from what she seen of them last time it seem like the two are siblings.

"Nii think Hakuno enemy poison the whole dungeon..." Sialim try her best to remeber the pale little girl name. Shiro was it? Did they ever mention a last name?

"Look IF it's Robin hood than there a high chance it might be. Robin hood was never know for playing fair in his legend." The boy Sora on the other hand give Sialim the impression going to be a tough enemy to fight if they face each other. A trickster and a tactician all roll into one. His sister on the other hand Sialim still can't get a good feel of what she capable of.

"So are you really related? I mean one has white hair and one had black hair. Is anyone of your parents sick?"

Sora just shake his head as he continue to observe the door. Is he waiting for the poison to disperse or something?"Nope. Shiro my non blood related little sister from my father second marriage. But she closer than any of my so call "family". We together is [ ] the unbeatable siblings."

Seeing Sora confident in his statement made Sialim a tinsy bit jealous. After all her own sister dead, she always wonder what it like to have a sibling to bicker with. Would she still had this life if she have someone else to care about other than her self?

"And done." Sora and Shiro got up and enter the dungeon leaving Sialim to her thought.

**TADA! Update! This chapter Hakuno be facing a YOUNGER Dan Blackmore. How young Dan look? Go look up Dan Blackmore in the wikia. The reason i choose a younger Dan was because even I notice the wasted potential on limiting Archer in the War. I just wonder how it be like if Dan had the mind set of a Solider instead of a knight. A bit back story on team [ ] and Sialim and INTRODUCING Caules from apocryha AND COSTUME CHANGESSSSS! Also shaping Jibril chan like how she was in the No Game No Life. A knowledge lusting angel that WAY over power. Like always leave a review so i can improve.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own...Tet you do it.**

**Tet: Fine. *pout* I don't own NGNL and the following of the series here own by there respected author. Please support it's official release.**

Level DLC 1: The cooking contest.

"Nii...Why are we here?" Shiro look at the crowd gather at the kitchen hall that wearing apron and holding frying pans. The two NEET couldn't look more out of place than right now. There servant Saber can't suppress the gleam in her eyes as she sit in in a seat that label "Judge". Right next to her is NPC Father Kotomine and a little boy/girl?

"Seem like the cook NPC was deleted during a certain incident involving a greek hero, a loli and a red head. The system setting up a new NPC and gave us a choice to add our dish to the menu long as we able to impress the judge." Sora flex his fingers. He don't really care about the prize of 1,000,000 credits. But he heard the cooking would be done in almost a video game style and he just have to come over and try out. After all [ ] excel in every game and cooking mama was one of those games Shiro completely master in five minute. Beating all 64 players here be a interesting challenge.

On the other hand couple of unexpected faces were here also. From Step, Hakuno and Sialim to some dude who dress in all black and some blonde little shit. Seem like everyone had came either for that cash or to make a name for them self.

"Well well! OHAYO! My name is Tet and i be the sponsor for the first Holy Grail Cooking War! Right next to be is the ever lovable S type priest FATHER KOTOMINE and the ma..." Before the little boy/girl can finish. Saber drew a paper fan from nothing and slap the boy/girl down. Where she even got the fan from was question by nobody for some odd reason.

"No spoilers till the right chapters Tet!" Saber sit back down and cough. "The match began in ten minute and contestant please prepare you food and START COOKING!"

_Sialim side..._

"Woman? What is it your cooking?" Berserker can't help but stare at the pot that FILL with black unknown material that just oozing out. He can almost taste the kill intent and misery that coming from the pot. Never had the warrior of fist seen food that fill with even more malice than his Satsui No Hadao.

"Why dear Beserker! We cooking curry WITH SCIENCE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sialim broke into a mad scientist grin and pour something from a personal flask of hers that created a skull shape cloud in the soup.

At least two of the judge suddenly cringe for reason they can't understood.

Hakuno side...

"Takoyaki?" Saber can't help but be a bit surprise on the choice of dish her master trying to make. Out of ALL the dishes Saber name. Her master goes with the easiest choice to make.

"Why not? I rather cook something i know and like than something i never touch before." Hakuno touch the screen and the octopus drop down on Saber head. It's wet and slimy tentacle touching...At that moment Hakuno was resisting the urge to be a smart ass and make a joke about this scene being H.

"...kill." Saber grab the beast and slice it to dozen small piece and walk toward Hakuno with a kill intent.

"Not one word."

Rin side...

"Caster bring me the Soy sauce!"

"Yes..."

"The vinger!"

"Yes."

Poor castor on the other hand force to run around as a assitant as in this pair only Rin know any kind of cooking.

"Castor! You got me sugar! What kind of idiot can't tell sugar from salt?"

Castor feel like crying inside even in a differnt world Rin is still Rin.

Steph side...

"Archer i can cook you know?"

"Princess i taste your cooking. It's not bad but i think my cooking can get us to victory."

Steph is force to sit in the sidelines as her cooking obsesses servant refuse to let her touch the kitchen. Dang it! She not that hopeless as she looks!

"Look master. As a professional i take pride in my cooking. Nothing less than the best of the best can satisfy me." Her servant wash his hand and look at the dish he made. He might not be a hero know for

"A little bit more than i move the three judge to tears."

Julius side...

"You know how to cook? Where?" Assassin only nod as he move in the wok in a masterful succession. Assassin nod as he chop up the vegetable and threw it in the wok.

"I once had to undercover as a chinese exchange student. Learn how to cook for my partner and i out of need." Assassin pour the content into the dish.

"Done."

[ ] side...

"Nii?"

"Yes Shiro?" Sora smile while he finish the last touch to his dish.

"Why this dish nii...? Out of the 500 dish i know why not something more complicated?" Shiro honestly can't fully understand her brother sometimes. There dozen of dish she remember that can make the judges taste bud tingle but he HAD to choose this one dish. This dish that held the most memory for Shiro.

"Watch me win this would you my dear little sis? [ ] win all games they in after all. Plus i know what i need to bring these chief to tears."

Tasting time...

"FIRST UP IS PROFESSOR SIALIM OF THE ATLAS CORP! HITTING 4..." The moment Tet was about to finish his/her lines he feel [Fear]."One more word than i end you." Sialim slam the pot of unknown material and pour 3 bowl for each of them.

"I thought you were making curry?" Saber can't help but see the image of dead people in the soup reflection. This is VERY unnerving for the battle harden Saber. Sialim simply shrugs implying "Shit Happen."

"Well it can't be bad as it look right?" Tet ingest the soup and the avatar of moon cell with ? HP was instantly shot down to only 1 HP left with a severe poison status. Jibril appear next to her/him with a nurse outfit and took him away. A second later a old man in white bear and wizard cloth open a rift though time AND space and replace the knock out Tet for no reason than "This Omake amuse me."

"The taste was truly the soul of cooking. It's almost like the ma puo tofu i make... full points professor." All eye look toward the reluctant Saber."Master?" She look toward her two master in desperation and Sora lightly sighed and the Protection of Saints skill was use.

"Here goes nothing..." The moment the first drop touch her thoart she instanlty remeber the day of her dead and before she know it she start screaming the words. "AHHHHH MERDE! IT BURNS! IT BURNSSS! SOMEONE RELIEASE ME FROM THIS PAIN!" Afeter 5 minute of epic struggle Saber manage to feebily raise the 0 point sign.

"We trying to make food for the mass to eat. Cooking contest NOT biological weapons warfare contest Professor." As Sialim leave the stage unhappy it was Hakuno turn.

"I present to you. A simple dish of fried Takoyaki with mayo."

The three eaten the dish in the same time and draw the same conclusion.

"Slightly above average."

The Takoyaki was fried pretty good. The mayo was the right texture was righ also. But it wasn't enough to make a man cry, there was not whole lot of intersting stuff in the Takoyaki.

"Surpingly average. 6."

"So average i can't taste anything. No hope or despair, 4."

"Would be a nice snack...6."

Hakuno smile at Saber as he exit. After tasting both Archer and Hei knock out cooking and Rin not bad chinese food.

"It's our turn." Sora lay down his dish in front of the three.

It was a simple dish of Mini Souffle Omelette with a bit sweet filling inside. It was the first dish Sora made when they ran out of money to buy food for a while and the NEET brother was force to cook for the both of them since there parents were never home. The dish had improve due to Sora had a better understanding about how to make food. This dish after all was the first dish team [ ] ate together after all.

"The texture is soft and the filling just right...10 points master!"

"Compare to the impressive dish so far this shine in it's own unque way. 7 points."

"You got this dish from a manga didn't you? Not bad for recreating the dish near perfect. 8 point."

Results...

"The winner is..." Jibril in a race car uniform was the one who deliver the info since Tet is still repairing from the horrific incident that befallen him.

"TEAM [ ]!" At least two of the chef instantly got up and object but Jibril just wink at them. "Come on Hero kun and Reaper kun. You made GREAT dishes but we ARE adding the winner dish to the school cafeteria you know? Kids these days don't eat a whole lot but waste a lot you know? Hakuno your idea was neat but fried food bad for the body you know?" Jibril turn toward the two sibling and wink.

"So winner what are you going to do now?"

Shiro and Sora turn to each other and smile.

Later on...

"YOU TWO IDIOTS USE OUR PRIZE MONEY ON DRESS, ANIME, SHONEN JUMP, AND H GAMEEESSS?" Saber can't help but cried. After all that they instead of spending there money for the war. They use it to fund there HOBBIES?

Sora look at Saber and pull out a pair of sun glasses he got on amazon that from a certain nodachi wielding red cape hero.

"Just WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?"

**This is my first omake chapter to take my mind off stuff when i can't think of anything yet. Yes the old man that replace Tet is our beloved Wizard Marshall Troll that haunt the nasuverse. Yes the glasses they pull out was a pair of Kamina sun glasses. Yes, just like many of you suspect i am MAJORILY be focus on Hakuno and [ ] POV. Oh and please leave a review on how you feel about this omake chapter. Cries of "GARcher should have won." is perfectly allow long as you don't start a witch hunt cause of it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Level 12: Mini Boss Assassin

**Jibril: Ahem! The usual right? SAM chan don't own No Game No Life or the series being mention below. Please support the official release. If you don't i blast you to atom you worm /Heart/ !**

Hakuno Kishinami is not a dumb ass.

Yes he might be a school boy. Yes he might forgot everything about his life other than the days he spent at his school. But that don't mean he can't locate the gun man that trying to shot him at this dungeon with only limited amount of space. Plus the poison fog that surround this dungeon is coming from one direction only. Just head to the source and destroy it. Hakuno right now got a stun spell and a health recovery formal wear on him. Problem is the enemy have higher ground. Climbing up to him is going to be a pain in the ass.

But Dan Blackmore not a dumb ass also.

He didn't survive war after war by looking down on his enemy. He tactically plan several mine in the dungeon while the boy was busy grinding. Traps that would have killed Hakuno have a dozen time if Saber didn't took most of the blast and Hakuno healing her right after. He currently stuck with a formal fear that in able him to snipe enemy master to death and cause mp damage to servants. The young brat drawing closer and closer to there position. Long as he don't get to strike range the system can't register it as combat.

"Sorry kid. I like to fight you like a knight. But i got someone that depend on me to win this war." He activate the C4 that Hakuno overlook and the boy survive the blast but was still stunned from the explosion. Now just one pull of the trigger...

"Sayonora." Just as Dan was about to fire, Archer push him out the way and pull out a pair of daggers to block the sword strike that came from a purple dress sword woman.

"Hey! Old man! Mind if we play also?!" Dan turn around to see a pair of sibling appear behind the tree and a white hair little girl seem to be typing something in quick succession. The tree seem to have a large loading bar appear on it.

"Master! They the ally of the boy down there! They going after the tree!" Before Dan can pull the trigger, a sphere of energy appear right in front his face forcing him to flip back in order to escape the blast.

"Your really don't think i'm going to let you hurt my dear imouto during this time do you?" Sora flash a smile as half a dozen sphere form around Dan. As master the stronger one is, the more powerful hacks they can cast. Sora snap his fingers.

"STUN!"

Dan felt a large wave of lighting that force him to his knee. He tried to aim his gun and fire but by that time he already seen the text "HACKING COMPLETE!" as the tree was force to dematerialized.

"Archer we retreating." Before Hakuno can reach him he threw in a escape crystal and left the dungeon.

Seem like the Green Sniper was getting a bit rusty.

[ ] side...

"Big damn hero Shiro?"

"Big damn hero nii..." Sora and Shiro was admiring there handy work of rescuing Hakuno like something out of the manga and making him own them a favor.

"This is the part where you say "You owe us one right?" Let me tell you this. I could have taken him down eventually." Hakuno finally got up the slope of the dungeon and had one thing that been bugging him. "How did you two got up? I could barely make a few step before Dan nearly blew my head off. How you gotten right NEXT to the tree before Dan found you?"

"TADA!" Sora produce something that look like one of them excercise squeeze machine on his hand. Wait? Is that the stealth camo from Metal Gear Solid? "One of our newly modify formal wear that give the user and it's servants stealth for a certain amount of time! Can't use it in combat though, the hack got to be cast before hand."

"How many modify formal wear do you two have anyway?" Hakuno also want to get his hand on some of that modify gear also. If the two of them can do it that mean it can't be against the systems rules. Plus he still remember the only thing that save his ass in the last fight against Shinji was a pretty well time Deus Ex Machina . What else can explain how he can suddenly overwrite Shinji hacks with no training? He can't always rely on luck. He need more power in order to survive.

Sora on the other hand see a chance to use both Hakuno want and his own curisosity to great effect.

"Well i would like to help you my "friend" but..." There it is again. The same smile Sora gave when he beaten the four other people in a game of cards. A smile that "i have you within the palm of my hands now."

"Fine? Money? Data? What do you want?"

Sora and Shiro smile cheerily in the same time.

"We want you to start a fight with..."

Hakuno side...

"You know this is a bad idea right master?"

"Yup."

"We COULD just kill the two and rob their gear."

"No. Bad Saber. No killing powerful allies that can modify god knows how many kind of formal wear.." Hakuno and Saber camp out near the exit of the dungeon waiting for a certain "Brown Hair Boy with glasses and look like he a complete failure in life" to come by and attack him. It might be against Hakuno to principle to try to act like third-rate villan but the promise of the gear to modify a formal wear was to hard for Hakuno to resist. Plus it's not like he going to kill him. He just fight him a bit and give some combat data for Sora and Shiro.

"There he is."

Hakuno meet the boy face to face. Sadly Sora description of the boy not 100% wrong. He does look like one of the kids that have little friends in a class. The boy kind of remind him of a better looking Sora in some respect. The eyes of someone who only want to go by life easy and average.

"Nothing personal." With a wave of his hand Hakuno Saber shot out from cover and was just about to cleave the boy in two when he gave one command. The moment he went into combat Hakuno sense a shift in the boy stance. It's feel like he facing a freaking winter storm.

"Rider."

A motorcycle suddenly came out from nowhere and before Saber can say "Curse!" a nice motorcycle tire made contact with her face send her flying back to her master. When she got into fighting position she still have tire mark in her face. A mask rider in black and blue got out and got into a stance.

"Oh...shit. That belt. Your a frigging kamen rider!" Hakuno know which Hero he facing this time. Frankly he rather not face someone who legend PRETTY well know.

"I WILL DECIDE YOUR FATE!"

Later on Rin side...

"RIDER CARD INSTALL!" Rin can't help but smile a bit smugly when Castor level up yet again. Soon she be able to fulfill her Leader dream of a free world!

"Rin may i ask? Who this leader you always mention when you sleep talk?" Castor return back to her basic form and seem to be playing around with her fingers. Rin now have a slight problem. Should she talk about the person she admire most in this world and lose the image of her being a cool dignify master OR should she just share some heart to heart?

"Leader for me is someone REALLY special for me. Leader was someone who the ideal hero of justice. Despite not knowing me and would have been better leaving me to die when my family was murder by the Harway...he pick me up and raise me like the little sister he lost. He great at cooking, never leave anyone behind and believe one day that everyone can reach peace. like watching old movies and have this WONDERFUL red hair. "

Castor without doubt KNOW Rin was describing her brother of this world and she a total fan girl of him. Yeah only few red head hero can claim to cook and for some reason attract more female than magnets on iron sand. Castor silently curse the Roots for making her brother into a memetic sex icon no matter what world it is. Castor silently swear that even if she have to KILL other people. She is going to get a route with her brother one day.

"Saber card INSTALL!" Castor act on reflex and cut the fire that was just about to hang her master to death. She quickly change into Archer form and fire in arrow to the source. A man in black and a man in white mask appear out the smoke. Both of them are pro killers without a doubt.

"Rin Thosaka. The second in command of one of the most infamous terriost group the "Emiya Clan", You are a hindrance to Leo path to victory!" The man in raven coat try to grab hold of Rin throat yet she back away and produce a short sword that made from jewel from her hand and slash him on the wrist.

"I like to see you try "Black Scorpion" ! I avenge my fallen friends today!" Rin threw a fist full of jewels at Julius but Assassin step in and took the hit. Despite the impressive show. Assassin was hardly hurt at all.

"Kill." The moment Assassin bought his knife out and it shot out and was flying toward Rin throat. Castor change into the Beserker card and force Assassin to defend himself from being One Hit KO.

"Seiya!" Castor switch card to Assassin card to match Julius Assassin as there blade collide. Julius on the other hand is facing against Rin. Chinese Kung Fu VS Assassin technique. Despite how awesome it sound Julius had the edge when it comes to killing people.

"Opening!" Rin slide under on of Julius blow and land a good elbow on the chest follow with a punch to the vocal cord.

"Tch." But Julius expression look like the hit only tickle the black assassin as he grab Rin by the collar and slam a brutal fist into her chest. It was hard enough that Rin cough up blood. Julius never ever blink as he continue this one side beating.

"Master!" Castor try to rush to her master side but Assassin blocking her way.

"Now time to join your parents." Before he can deliver the final blow the system bell ringed. The three minute of combat over already. Anymore would result power down of the servant.

"Save by the bell huh?" Rin spit at Julius face as he force to drop her not wanting to down grade Assassin yet.

As Julius left, Rin close her eye and fallen asleep from the pain. She dreamt of the days she had with her leader.

**SAM: This chapter deal with the more experience Julius VS the talented Rin, The Experience Dan VS the rookie Hakuno. A bit more on Rin past in the F GAMERS verse. A joke on a certain fate route and a certain heroic red head. Plus...THE INTRODUCTION OF A KAMEN RIDER! Yes a watch the show as a kid and thought " I HAVE TO GET A KAMEN RIDER AS A SERVANT!" The more genre savvy viewer know which rider i pick for Caules servant. Plus the fact right now Hakuno and Team [ ] in a mutual benefit partnership. Will it evolve to something true and shonen? Only time can tell. Oh for those who bitching about how "Some formal wear non canon!" You ever seen the most powerful formal wear in Fate Extra the demon atlas? It can NULL attack son! Of course flashy shit like that going to cost Sora a lot of juice to use but it work out in the end. As always leave a review so thou know how i'm doing.**


End file.
